Country Bladers?
by DeeJayers
Summary: The Blitzkrieg Boys, Blade Breakers and White Tigers X get sent to a twenty thousand acre farm to get trained by Nora, my oc. She makes them work hard, keeping up the everday life on the farm.**BEING REWRITTEN! PLEASE WAIT, THOSE OF YOU WHO READ IT!**
1. Wild Meeting

HEY YALL!! Wolf here! Figured I'd let yall know that I _AM_ indeed rewriting my story "Country Bladers?". I reread it a while ago and I didn't like what I read, so I figured why not rewrite it and make it a little better? I mean, I ain't _much_ better, but Hell, I'm better than I used to be. I hope yall like it, and please R&R to let me know what you think of it!!

* * *

Mr. Dickenson pulled up to the large cabin, smiling happily as he heard the familiar pounding of hooves and barking of orders come from around the house. The Blade Breakers, Blitzkrieg Boys and White Tigers X stepped and looked around, confused.

"Just wait, she'll be here in a matter of seconds boys and girls." Mr. Dickenson said, beaming. Mariah let out a scream of fear as a massive mountain lion raced past, its ears flat against its head. A second later and a golden furred stallion raced out, the girl on its back gripping its mane with one hand and a shotgun in the other. Her golden eyes were narrowed as she aimed and fired, hitting the lion. The large cat let out a yowl of pain before heaving a massive shudder and dying. The girl smirked, lowering the gun.

"Good job Spirit. You did good protecting the herd until I got there." She said, multiple horses walking warily up to her and Spirit from behind the house. The girl slipped off Spirit as two small black foals stepped forward, still shaking in fear. "Shhhhhh, it's okay you two. He's dead." She said soothingly, holding her hand out to them. They sniffed her hand warily before whinnying happily and thrusting their noses into her chest, making her fall on her back with smile. The two foals nickered and stepped back as a large brown mare stepped up to her and rubbed her face with her nose. The girl smiled and kissed the mare's soft nose. "I couldn't let him kill your foals girl, I'd never forgive myself." She said, Spirit nudging her to her feet.

"Nora! I see you haven't lost your touch." Mr. Dickenson smiled, hugging her. Nora smirked.

"No sir I haven't. I can't lose my touch or it'll be the end of these horses and I can't let that happen." She said, Spirit resting his head on her shoulder. She rubbed his face absentmindedly, raising an eyebrow at the group of people behind Mr. Dickenson. She whistled shrilly and four large wolves came trotting up, their jaws filled with deer meat. "Just went hunting." She explained, motioning for the wolves to take the meat into the cabin.

"Well then, as I'm sure you already know who they are I'll get right to the point. These three teams are here to be trained by you. Beyblading, hunting, riding, whatever you feel they need practice on. They will be here with you until you decide when they're fit to leave." Nora smirked, her golden eyes bright.

"Okay then, yall don't know who I am so intros. I am Nora Smith. The wolves, I'll introduce you lot to them later, and this horse right here is my wild stallion Spirit. I've had him since he was a colt and I'm the only one allowed to ride him 'cause of the way he is. I'll teach yall to rope, ride, hunt, everything. Don'tchall even bother tryin' to ride any of these horses, they're my wild herd and I intend to keep them that way. If I find any of yall near these horses without me you'll face the consequences, and they ain't pretty neither." She said, her eyes stern. Bryan narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why should we listen to you?" he challenged, making Nora smirk sadistically.

"Get on Spirit and you'll see why." She said, motioning for Spirit to walk up beside Bryan and let him get on. Once Bryan was on Spirit began bucking, kicking and rearing wildly. Spirit sent Bryan flying off almost instantly, his ears flat on his head, nostrils flared. Nora walked up and hopped on, one hand buried in the thick black mane. Spirit began to do the same, not yet realizing it was Nora on his back. Nora let Spirit go wild for a few minutes before slapping his neck fiercely, the sharp sound making Spirit realize it was her. He nickered his apology. She smirked, Spirit prancing up to the group of people.

"That's why you'll listen to me. Did that not hurt when Spirit threw you Bryan?" She asked, smirking down at him. Bryan stood and nodded.

"It hurt alright. He's wild as hell." Nora smirked.

"All of the horses in my wild herd are. I don't break them, it takes all the fun away." She said, smirking and sliding off the massive stallion. "Now, you lot go inside and get settled in. Make sure you aren't wearing tennis shoes too because I'm gonna have yall working just as soon as I say so." She said, turning to Mr. Dickenson. "You can leave now if you want, I'll take it from here." She said. Mr. Dickenson nodded and hugged her again.

"I'll see you when I come to pick them up Nora. Until then, take care and don't let any of them get killed please." Nora smirked.

"Yes sir, I'll keep them alive." She promised, motioning for Spirit to lead his herd away. Spirit nodded and trotted away, the mass of horses following him. The group of beyblader's walked into the house, following one of the wolves to their rooms. Nora slipped a black I-pod out of her pocket, and tying it to her arm tightly, slipped the headphones into her ears. She picked up a large bail of hay and headed for her large barn, not noticing that everyone was outside again and staring at her in shock. She began singing, a smirk on her face.

"_You can't take me, yeah_

_Got to fight another fight - I gotta run another night  
Get it out - check it out  
I'm on my way and I don't feel right  
I gotta get me back - I can't be beat and that's a fact  
It's OK - I'll find a way  
You ain't gonna take me down no way_

Ohhhhh, yeah  
Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
Don't' push me - I'll fight it  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no

_Ohhhhh  
If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride  
You can't come uninvited  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give up no  
You can't take me I'm free" _

_"Why did it all go wrong? - I wanna know what's going on  
What's this holding me?  
I'm not where I supposed to be  
I gotta fight another fight  
I gotta fight will all my might  
I'm getting out, so check it out  
Ya, you're in my way yeah  
You better watch out_

_Ohhhhh, oh come on!"_

"_You can't take me, yeah_

_Got to fight another fight - I gotta run another night  
Get it out - check it out  
I'm on my way and I don't feel right  
I gotta get me back - I can't be beat and that's a fact  
It's OK - I'll find a way  
You ain't gonna take me down no way_

_Ohhhhh, yeah  
Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
Don't' push me - I'll fight it  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no_

_Ohhhhh  
If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride  
You can't come uninvited  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give up no  
You can't take me I'm free"_

She walked up to the large red barn and stepped inside, multiple loud whinnies sounding. A laughing sound echoed throughout the barn and Nora walked out about five minutes later, a small white and gray kitten curled around her neck. She was singing another song now.

"Well you think that you can take me on  
You must be crazy  
There ain't a single thing you've done  
That's gonna phase me  
Oh, but if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know  
Get off my back and into my game  
Get out of my way and out of my brain  
Get outta my face or give it you best shot  
I think it's time you better face the fact  
Get off my back"

_"You know it's all just a game that I'm playing  
Don't think that you can't find a way in  
That's what I'm saying  
Oh if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know..."_

"_Well you think that you can take me on  
You must be crazy  
There ain't a single thing you've done  
That's gonna phase me  
Oh, but if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know  
Get off my back and into my game  
Get out of my way and out of my brain  
Get outta my face or give it you best shot  
I think it's time you better face the fact  
Get off my back"  
_As she finished her song, she opened her eyes and stared at them, her eyes twinkling darkly. Nora smirked at them and spoke.

"Well, now that you lot are ready, Blitzkrieg Boys, you all wait over there. I'll start with you four. Blade Breakers, you lot grab a pick and a wheelbarrow and start picking up the poop out in the pastures. It'll take a while so you might want to get started right now and White Tigers X, here's the feeding schedule. Midnight will show you which food is what. Take care of all of the horses, chickens, cows, my three longhorns, and my pigs." Smirking, she led the group of Russians away.


	2. Humiliation

Chapter two! Sorry if you thought it took too long. But I had to do a lot of crap and couldn't ever get on….ANYWAYS Here it is, enjoy and I hope you like it.

BYEZ! .

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nora shook her head, chuckling as Tala flew from his saddle, landing painfully on the sand.

"You aren't doing it right. When they stop suddenly like that you have to have your heels down so that you don't fly forward but stay in the saddle." She said, sitting upright in her barrel racing saddle. She wasn't riding Spirit; instead she was riding a chestnut Quarter Horse that had four white socks and a white strip on his face. "I'd show you but JJ's rearin' to go. I can't let that much power go at once." Tala pulled himself off the ground, growling.

"I had my heels down!" he snapped, glaring at her furiously. Nora shrugged.

"That's not what I saw, what I saw was this." Nora tapped JJ's sides and he took off, bolting over the sand until Nora, her holding onto his reigns with one hand and her hat with the other, spun him around. "Come on JJ! Let's go!" Se yelled, kicking him. JJ stretched his legs out as far as they would go, Nora making him do the course with practiced ease. They twirled around the last barrel, JJ with his ears pricked forward. He galloped full speed towards the high jump before him before stopping suddenly, Nora purposely making the same mistake as Tala and flying over JJ's head into the sand. She landed painfully on her back, a smirk on her face as Tala stood above her with one eyebrow cocked. He reached a hand out to help her up but she just pushed herself up, dusting the sand off her clothes. "That's what you did Tala. You didn't have your heels down so you went for a short fly, and unless you want to go flying again you might want to keep your heels down. Kai, your turn. Do exactly what I taught you and KEEP YOUR HEELS DOWN and you won't have a problem." She said, getting back on JJ. Kai nodded, kicking his horse. The horse, a black and white pinto, took off, Kai hanging on tight. Kai did as Nora had, spiraling around the barrels, keeping close but not too close, and galloping full out when he was in the clear. He finished the course, somehow managing not to get thrown at the end. "Good job Kai! You're getting better, if only SOMEONE would pay more attention to what I say." She said, putting a heavy emphasis on the word 'Someone'. Tala glared at her angrily. Kai nodded, smirking.

"Shut it Nora." Tala growled, his eyes narrowed. Nora rolled her eyes at him, not caring what he told her. A loud bark from behind her made Nora look over her shoulder only to smirk. Midnight was trotting up to her and JJ, the White Tigers X right behind him. They looked exhausted.

"We've finally finished feeding all of the animals, anything else you need us to do?" Ray said, looking up at her tiredly. She smirked down at him.

"No. The other teams are taking care of everything. You can settle down and watch the Blitzkrieg Boys humiliate themselves or shower, your choice. Don't use all the hot water though." She said, pulling JJ back until he was standing still next to Midnight.

"Bryan, you're turn. Run the course." She ordered, Bryan nodding and kicking his horse into movement. The group of exhausted teens behind her all sat on the fence and watched as Bryan completed the course, managing not to get thrown. She nodded to Spencer, silently telling him to go. They continued practicing the course until sunset and even a little after that, the rest of the teams coming and watching over time.

"Are we done yet?" Tala asked impatiently, glaring at Nora. She smirked.

"Yes, we're done but now, we need to take of the horses. Come on, you'll all need to know how care for the horses." She said, jumping off JJ and slipping the reigns over his head, holding them lightly with her right hand. She led the group to a large wash rack, showing them all how to tie the reigns to the wooden posts after tying JJ tightly. She then showed them how to wash their horses, making sure to let them know not to let water hit the horses' buttocks. Once the horses were taken care of Nora left the teams in the living to make dinner. She came out about thirty minutes later; plates perched precariously on her arms and hands. She placed the plates on the table carefully then disappeared back into the kitchen only to come back out carrying more plates. She did this once more before grabbing one plate and walking outside to sit on the porch with all four of her wolves lying at her feet. Mariah came out with a smile on her face and a plate n her hand.

"Can I sit with you?" She asked, motioning for the chair next to Nora. Nora nodded, staring up at the moon, the pale circle being reflected in her eyes. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, each eating their meal of steak, mashed potatoes, corn and Bush's baked beans before a loud scream for food sounded from within the house and Tyson busted out the front door, screaming loudly.

"Shut up Tyson. You'll get no more food than everyone else. The food needs to last. And if you even try to go in the kitchen to get more food I'll give you a much smaller meal than everyone else. Midnight, go guard the kitchen." She said, glaring at Tyson coldly. Instantly he shut up, his eyes wide. "Good. Now go inside and shut up." She ordered, pointing at the door. Tyson walked back inside quietly, pouting angrily. Mariah stared at her in shock.

"How did you get him to do that?" She asked. Nora smirked.

"No one messes with a redneck girl. And I don't take no shit. I don't let nobody boss me 'round and I ain't 'bout to start." She answered, finishing her meal and walking back into the cabin, her three other wolves following her closely. Most of the people were already sleeping in their rooms and the few that were still awake were talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Go to sleep. You'll need to have energy for tomorrow. You'll all be workin' from dawn till dusk." She said, walking up the stairs to her room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's short but I couldn't think of anything else to put! Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks and BYEZ! .


	3. Fun in the Barn

Nora sighed and leaned back into the trunk of the oak she was currently leaning against

Nora sighed and leaned back into the trunk of the oak she was currently leaning against. Midnight was lying next to her, his head on her thigh. She crossed her arms behind her head, beginning to sing along with the song that had been blaring in her ears for the past ten minutes. She sang quietly enough so that it would be hard for people to hear her but so quiet that she couldn't sing with ease. She didn't hear the pounding footsteps or quiet barks that came from her left until after the song was over and she felt a cold nose collide with her cheek and make her scream out.

"GOOD LORD THAT'S COLD! Makita! What was that for!" She exclaimed, leaping to her feet and glaring down at the she-wolf. When cough from above sounded she slowly looked up, a faint blush staining her tanned cheeks. "Um….hi?" She tried, standing straight.

"You like the Pussycat Dolls too?" Mariah asked her, golden eyes wide in shock. Nora crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head away, embarrassed.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" Mariah smiled.

"Not at all! I love that song anyways. Makes quite the bit of sense doesn't it?" Nora nodded, smirking.

"Yes, it does." Mariah high-fived her and smirked mischievously.

"You must know what it fees like, being hit on by every single guy, I mean, why shouldn't you? You've got the looks and everything, plus your attitude, every girl needs an attitude like yours." Nora rolled her eyes but nodded nonetheless.

"True, true, it's quite annoying. Especially when they are constantly bugging you too. And in about five minutes one of the many guys that are after me will be here to ask me out or something, rather pathetically too." She said, brushing her jeans off absentmindedly. "Anyways, are yall ready for a little southern tradition on this farm?" She asked, her eyes bright.

"Um, what is the tradition Nora?" Tyson asked warily, his eyes cautious.

"A dance in the barn. I've already called in all my other friends and they called theirs and you get the point, anyways, come on, the dance 'll start in a few." She said, leading the way to a large red barn where the three teams could make out a mass of forms moving around and everything. Nora pushed one of the doors open, every eye turning to her as she walked confidently up to a pile of hay bales.

"WELCOME YALL, TO THE ANNUAL HO-DOWN! Have a ball and don't let nobody tell ya what to do! Yeehaw yall!" She yelled, jumping off the hay only to land in the middle of multiple rows of people. They instantly started dancing, everyone keeping up perfectly with each other. They watched as Nora hooked her thumb on her belt buckle and held her hat with the other, bending forward then snapping back, moving with practiced ease. Once the song was over everyone broke off to dance their own way, Nora with a group of girls dressed exactly like her.

"DANCE SHE-WOLVES! DANCE!" Someone yelled from the crowd, making Nora and the other girls smirk in satisfaction.

"WHO WANTS THE SHE-WOLVES TO DANCE?" She howled above the music, her voice and the music beginning to be drowned out instantly by cheers and shouts from everyone in the crowd. Nora smirked to herself; it was going to be a rather interesting night. Nodding to the group of girls behind her, she pushed her way through the crowd until they were standing atop a platform of hay-covered wood. She nodded her head to the DJ, silently telling him the song. Beep, by the Pussycat Dolls began to blare through the speakers and all six girls let the music take over them, their eyes smirking as they heard people from everywhere in the crowd cheering them on. More than once they heard catcalls and people yelling to them that they loved one or another of the girls. They finished the dance soon enough and I Love This Bar by Toby Keith began blaring through the speakers. Nora leapt off the platform and made her way to the teams, her eyes bright and a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Who are you and what have you done with Nora?" Nora laughed heartily and her smirk grew.

"I'm Nora, just not the usually cold and strict side. This is the redneck country girl comin' through. The side that most people only see once a year. Remember it well yall, 'cause yall ain't gonna get to see it again. Now, anyone want to dance? I don't want to dance with any of them guys, they'll be feelin' me up again." She said, rolling her eyes as a group of guys came walking up, smiles on their faces.

"Good job Nora, you always put on the best show. Wanna dance?" One of them said, looking at her with bright brown eyes.

"No way James, I ain't dancin' with you ever again." She said, smiling at the beyblader's. "So, are yall just gonna stand there lookin' stupid or are yall get out there and dance?" She said, grabbing Tala's hand and pulling him along with her towards the dance floor.

"Hey! Let go of my hand!" He protested, trying in vain to pull his hand free.

"No way Tala! You're too tense, just relax. I promise you'll have fun." She laughed, grabbing his other hand and pulling him along farther into the mass of dancing people.

"Hey Nora! We got the rest of 'em just like you told us!" Arisa, one of the She-Wolves, yelled happily, pulling a furious Bryan with her to Nora and Tala.

"Good job! I'm guessing the others got the rest of them?" Arisa nodded and said that they were coming at that very moment. Nora smirked as a new song began and all six girls began to show them how to linedance. They fought against them for a while before they finally started relaxing and enjoying themselves. Tala spun Nora around once before she came back towards him, laughing and smiling happily.

"Good job Tala! You're a natural!" she laughed, smirking as heard the other Wolves say similar things. The song ended and they all walked back to the rest of the group laughing and smiling. "HAVE A BALL YALL! YEEHAW!" She smirked at Arisa and the other girls and they all chorused.

"GET DRUNK AND BE SOMEBODY! Hells yeah yall!" They screamed, laughing insanely and running off in different directions, each girl grabbing one guy or another. Nora grabbed Kai's hand and dragged him out to the dance floor where they joined in a row to dance in perfect unison with the rest of the people. Everyone went their separate ways, some sticking together and others running off to be around someone else. Kai and Nora stayed together dancing in the middle of the barn with Arisa and Tala. Eventually they stopped dancing and Nora and Arisa ran to get something to drink for them all. They came back a few minutes later, each with a mason jar filled with Budweiser in their hands. They handed one to each teen and Nora and Arisa tapped jars before bringing it to their lips and swallowing some.

"Heh, don't worry 'bout nothing. We've done this before. WHO'S READY FOR THE DRINK OFF!" Nora howled, her jar high in the air. Cheers sounded from all around the barn and Nora smirked. "Besides, no one's allowed more 'n one mason jar of beer. And friends can't get nobody another one, no matter what they always get caught." She explained, turning and running to stand on the platform again. "OKAY YALL! TIME FOR THE DRINK OFF! WHO'S IN?" She yelled, putting her jar on the long table that was now on the platform. Multiple other guys and girls jumped up and took a seat all around the table. "OKAY, SO WE'VE GOT OUR CONTESTANTS! BRING 'EM THEIR DRINKS BOYS!" She yelled, a group of guys walking out with multiple bottles of beer in their hands. They placed one bottle in front of each person then stepped back for Nora. "LET THE CONTEST BEGIN!" She howled, chugging the last of her beer, which was actually a little over a quarter of the jar. The mass of people below cheered on their friends and siblings and everyone broke out in an unbelievable cheer when Nora announced the winner. The rest of the night went on with Nora being dared by her friends to kiss Kai and embarrassing the crap out of herself as she fell off the platform laughing from something someone had said. She ended up crashing into Tala's chest.


	4. Uh oh!

Chapter four yall! I hope yall like it! R&R PLEASE! 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson groaned and rolled off his bed onto a cold, hardwood floor only to leap to his feet and dive back under his covers, shivering and wide-awake. Nora stood in front of him, glaring at him angrily.

"Tyson. Get out of bed right now." She ordered, hearing Kai and his teammates walk up, each raising an eyebrow at the scene.

"Need help?" Kai asked, staring at the duo with amused crimson orbs. Nora rounded on him, her eyes narrowed and fangs bared.

"No." She spat, turning back to glare at Tyson. "Get out of bed before I castrate you." She snapped, Tyson instantly leaping out of bed and racing to get dressed. Nora smirked a waltzed out of the room, suddenly needing to take her anger out on something.

"Were you really going to castrate him?" Tala asked worriedly, staring at her in mock-fear. Nora laughed.

"No." She answered coldly, walking outside and whistling shrilly. Spirit appeared a few seconds later, his ears pricked. He walked up to Nora and pressed his head to her chest whinnying and nodding his greetings. "Good boy Spirit. I'll be back in a bit. I've finished feeding and making breakfast. Just carry on as normal. Spirit, you know where to go." She informed, already sitting on Spirits back proudly with one hand tangled deep within the black locks. Tala nodded and Spirit took off, galloping back the way he had come.

---------------------------------------

Nora returned a few hours later, looking better and ready to tolerate anything that was thrown at her without snapping completely. Tyson shivered in fear when he spotted Nora and she smirked at him.

"Okay yall, we'll just get the work finished quick then go fishin', kay?" She informed, catching the pick that Ray tossed to her and grabbing one of the wheel barrels.

"Who do you want to go where Nora?" Tala called, flagging her down. Nora smirked.

"Russians come with me, Chinese take the fields, and Japanese and American take the feeding. Get a move on yall!" She instructed, all of the blader's going to their respective places. The four Russian's following her quickly. They set to cleaning the stalls quickly and efficiently.

---------------------------------------

"Hey, I'll be back in a little bit, I need to get a few things from town. Yall might want to stay here unless yall want to get glomped by all yall's country fan-girls." Nora said, pulling herself up onto JJ.

"Don't take too long got it Nora?" She nodded, smirking before tipping her hat to them and giving JJ on swift kick. JJ's ears instantly shot forward and he took off, Nora gripping the edge of her hat as she waved it in the air, yelling loudly.

"YEEHAW!" She howled, JJ tossing his head and whinnying happily. The three teams shook their heads at the girl before walking into the living room, not expecting Nora to come back in a….

---------------------------------------------------

Nora swiftly placed the rest of the bags into her saddlebags and buckled them tightly, being careful to let JJ know about them.

"Hey Nora, you haven't been around much lately, it have to do with those guys you're always hangin' around now?" A guy asked, walking up to her quickly. Nora ignored him.

"Go away Jessie, you know I hate you." She said coldly, tightening JJ's girth strap. Jessie fixed his green gaze on her.

"Oh really now? What about that deal that we made?" Nora growled low in her throat at him.

"That deal has already been taken care of. There's nothing left but frozen ashes that can never be brought back." She spat, pulling herself up into her barrel racing saddle. Jessie grabbed her arm and yanked her down, Nora gasping and gripping the saddle horn tightly. "Let me go Jessie James Smith Jr." She snarled, yanking her arm back. Jessie only growled low in his throat and smacked JJ's buttocks with his hat, making the powerful horse rear and shoot off, Nora barely clinging to his saddle. JJ raced swiftly through the small town, his ears flat against his head and tail slapping anything and everything in its way. He leapt over cars, walls and even small animals like goats, calves and foals. (A/N: Foal baby horse. Calf baby cow and I'm pretty sure yall know what a goat is.) He cleared fences and swerved around any barrels or anything round with Nora screaming at him all the way. Once they made it back to the cabin Nora's throat was sore, she could barely speak and she was about to fall out of the saddle. Mustering up the last little bit of strength she had Nora screamed at the top of her lungs, her friends instantly pouring out into the mid-day sun.

"JJ! WHOA!" JJ's ears perked and he stopped suddenly, Nora falling out of the saddle and onto the ground with a thump, her chest heaving as she gasped for air. "Dammit…" she groaned, trying to pick herself up. Ray and Tala carefully picked her up, the latter nodding to Ray and holding her bridal style.

"You alright? What happened?" Tala asked, looking down at her. Nora just coughed and winced, one arm tying around her stomach where blood was slowly seeping out.

"J-Jessie James Smith Jr. happened." She croaked, wincing again as it hurt to speak. Tala nodded and called to the other Russians. The five walked….er, four walked into the living room where Tala sat Nora down on the couch as she gripped her stomach tightly. "I'll kill that bastard." She growled, her eyes a furious glare. "That's the last time I put up with him and his desires. MIDNIGHT!" She snapped, the large wolf hurriedly trotting up to her. He pushed her back onto the couch and liked her cheek comfortingly, gently nudging her hands off her stomach. When he got her hands off and had liked up all the blood he pushed her shirt up slightly and let out a yelp when he saw the wound.

"What'd you get hit on?" Bryan asked, furrowing his brow. Nora shrugged; sighing, and let Midnight clean her wound.

"How can you let him like up your blood like that? Won't it give him a taste for human blood?" Tala asked, staring down at her. Nora shook her head no then blinked and motioned for a pen and piece of paper. Spencer, finding one, handed them to her and Nora nodded her thanks, quickly writing down a small note.

_Call the police department and tell them to send the sheriff over to my house A.S.A.P. Tell them is has to do with Nora and Jessie again. And tell them that I told you to do it dammit! _

Tala chuckled and nodded, grabbing the cordless phone and calling the police. When Tala seemed to have a bit of trouble getting them to believe him Nora snatched the phone away from him and screamed into it.

"GOD DAMMIT JOE! I TOLD HIM TO CALL YOU! GET YOUR FAT ASS OVER HERE RIGHT FUCKING NOW BEFORE I SEND MIDNIGHT OVER THERE TO DRAG YOU BY YOUR NUTS HERE!" She snapped, her eyes glaring. The four Russians jumped at the threat and they heard Joe, the sheriff, scrambling in the background before his terrified voice came over and said he'd be there shortly. Nora nodded sharply, falling back onto the couch and tossed the phone to Tala, who shivered and stared at her.

"Good lord, you're worse than Bryan when he's pissed!" He shivered again, the other three Russians nodding in agreement. Nora just wrote down a small note, one hand gently massaging her sore throat.

_That's why no one pisses me off, especially when I hate the person who's pissing me off. Joe only helped to make me more pissed._

-------------------------------------------------

When Joe arrived at the cabin he looked terrified and was shaking in fear.

"Jessie messing with you again Nora?" He asked, stuttering slightly. Nora nodded sharply, and stared him in the eyes.

"He slapped JJ and he took off all the way in the middle of town, jumping over everything in his way and something cut her in the stomach, pretty deep and she practically passed out when she got back here. She fell right out of the saddle and can't even talk she was screaming so much." Tala explained, Nora nodding. Joe groaned.

"Great, now I'm going to have to put him in jail. I thought I told him to stay away from you for the rest of his life! Does he not listen?" Nora smirked.

"Never." She croaked, wincing painfully. Joe nodded and sighed.

"His pa's gonna hate you Nora, I hope you know that." Nora nodded and wrote a note, handing it to the sheriff.

_His pa has no reason to hate me, it's Jessie's own damn fault he's too stupid to remember the rules and the restricting order. I told him to go away but he didn't listen and insisted on bringing the past back to life._

Joe nodded in understanding and stood, picking his hat up and nodding to the group of people.

"I'll call you and tell you everything once it's all said and done. Have a nice day Nora, take care of her boys, she's a wild one." He said, nodding and leaving, putting his hat on once he was outside. Nora nodded, smiling, and let her hand fall on Midnight's head, the wolf blinking and looking up at her with warm eyes. He whined a quiet question. She shook her head no and ruffled his fur slightly. Nodding to her friends she stood and headed for the front door, Midnight right next to her. Once she was outside she brought two fingers to her lips and whistled shrilly, Spirit instantly galloping up to her. He nickered softly and pressed his head against her chest, his eyes widening in worry when he smelt the blood. Nora pressed a kiss to his head and pulled herself up onto his back with the help of Midnight and Spirit before she laid down on her stomach, her hands on the back of his neck.

"Where are you going Nora?" Ray asked from a few feet off, her saddle in his hands. Nora smiled.

"For a slow ride. I'll be back before midnight." She croaked, trying to keep the pain out of her voice. Ray stared at her worriedly for a second before he sighed and nodded.

"Alright, just be careful okay? I don't want you getting hurt. You're like a little sister to me." Nora nodded and gave Ray an awkward one-armed hug before tapping Spirit on the shoulder gently, the large stallion slowly walking away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

When Nora returned late that night with Midnight right beside her she walked silently into her cabin and into the dark living room, her keen eyesight instantly spotting a lone figure sitting on one of the couches. She sighed quietly, instantly recognizing the wild hairstyle.

"So you finally decided to come back eh Nora?" Bright crimson orbs fixed themselves on the teen as Nora sat across from Kai, her exhaustion from the day getting to her. She nodded and laid on her side on the couch, too tired to care about where she slept. "You're going to ache in the morning if you sleep on the couch you know." Kai said quietly, moving to kneel in front of her.

"Too tired to care…" Nora whispered softly, her eyes closed. Kai chuckled slightly and scooped her up into his arms, Nora letting out a startled yelp and instantly latching onto Kai's neck. "Warn me next time!" She gasped, swallowing to cool her burning throat. Kai smirked down at her and placed a soft kiss on her nose, making her go cross-eyed.

"Heh, how do you know there'll be another time?" Nora shrugged, cuddling into his chest.

"You're warm…and comfy…." She whispered, yawning and closing her eyes. She heard Kai chuckle and quickly fell asleep, her features happy and soft.


	5. Explanations

Hey yall, sorry 'bout making yall wait so long for this chappie but I hope yall can forgive me!!

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!! ducks the many objects thrown at her by her reviewers I'M SORRY!!!!!

High school started and it's been MAJORLY hectic!!!

I finally got a chance to work on this and so, here it is!! CHAPTER FIVE OF COUNTRY BLADERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! dramatic music and heroic pose

-.- R&R PLEASE!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Nora sighed and nodded to Joe, the sheriff sitting on the couch opposite her with his hat on the coffee table. He smiled slightly and Nora rolled her eyes.

"So, I need you to explain everything, from the very beginning, to me what exactly happened." He said, Nora nodding.

"Well, as you know, Jessie James Smith Jr. has always had a thing for me, this stupid lustful desire. When I still went to school in town we had that eighth grade social and he asked me out I turned him down and he threatened me by saying he would have his pa buy all my land and tame all my wild horses, well I had no choice but to accept the deal and go with him. Well, when I was going him he somehow got drunk and jumped me in the park. He, of course, tried to rape me but I fought back and almost killed him and ran home. I called you as soon as I got home and got the restraining order and all that jazz and he's kept away from me until just a few days ago when I was in town buying more food and drinks and stuff and tried to get me back. Of course, I told him to go away, but, of course, he wouldn't and in the end slapped JJ with his hat and made him take off right through the middle of town. I somehow managed to stay on throughout the whole thing while screaming at the top of my lungs at JJ and during the run somehow got cut on the stomach. When I made it back here I passed out and told them to call you when I woke back up and you know the rest." She told, Joe nodding.

"Alrighty then Nora, I'll give this to the judge and it'll all be taken care of. Stay safe hun." Nora smirked.

"I'll try sir but I can't promise you a thing." She chuckled, Joe sighing.

"Well, have a nice day dear. Bye."

"Bye Joe." With that said, Joe left, tipping his hat to Nora once at the door before climbing into his truck and driving away, Nora yawning.

"Tired?

"Yeah… very." She said, yawning again before blinking up at Tala. The Russian sat next to her and she nodded, both leaning back in comfortable silence. It only took a few minutes before Nora was deep asleep, her head falling onto Tala's shoulder and making the Russian blink and look down at the mob of dark brown hair on his shoulder. He chuckled to himself and scooped her up in his arms, heading upstairs to her room before opening her door with little difficulty and placing her on her bed under her covers, Kai and Ray pausing outside the door, waiting for him.

"She fall asleep?" Asked Ray, a soft smile on his face as he saw the peaceful look on her face. Tala nodded and walked out of the room, silently closing the door behind him.

"Come on, we have to get the rest of the chores done before Nora wakes up or she'll kill us all." He said, chuckling quietly.

---------------------------

Nora smirked and showed all three teams how to rope a steer, the girl using a fake of course. She told them all to do as she had done only to bust out laughing as all of them missed.

"No, no, no, no, no! Not like that! Like this!" She said, doing it again and smirking in satisfaction as some of them started to get the hang of it. "Good job to those who are starting to get it! Just keep doing what you're doing now and you'll master it eventually!" She praised, the ones getting it all smiling/smirking at the praise, knowing it wasn't often that she praised them.

-------------------------

Mariah blinked as the phone rang, picking it up and answering it only to call Nora as she was asked for. The girl jogged in seconds later and took the phone from the pink-haired girl, nodding her thanks.

"Yello?"

"Good afternoon Nora, it's Joe. I just called to tell you that Jessie's in jail." Nora heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank god. Did his pa say anything?"

"All he said was that it was a good thing he went to jail, what he did to you was wrong and he gladly obliged in helping us catch him as he ran." Nora laughed ecstatically, drawing the attention of all three teams.

"He actually ran?! That stupid fool!" She laughed, Joe laughing along wither.

"I know, he was cursing you and all things when we caught him too."

"Thanks Joe."

"No problem dear, have a nice day."

"You too bud. Bye."

"Bye." Nora hung up the phone and twirled around, laughing, and plopped herself down on the couch, not caring that she was now laid across the Blitzkrieg Boys' laps.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Oh nothing, just that fact that Jessie was put in jail and his dad was damned glad 'bout it too! Haha! Jessie ran too! That stupid fool!" she laughed, her eyes shining as she somehow managed to calm down. Everyone sighed in relief and smiled/smirked at her.

"That's great Nora! How's your stomach feeling?"

"Fine actually, thanks to them of course." She said, nodding to the four Russian's she was currently laying on. They shrugged, looking slightly embarrassed, and turned their heads away, Nora going 'awwwww!' and smiling up at them.

--------------------------------------------

There yall go!! I know it was short but I'm on a time schedule and so I couldn't write much. -.- I hope yall all enjoyed reading it!!

Thanks to all my loyal reviewers!! I love you all!!!


	6. Why's he here!

Yall aren't still mad at me… are yall? worried and frightened look Well, here's chapter SIX so I hope this makes up for it. .-

Enjoy!! R&R PLEASE!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------

Nora smirked as Tala managed to stay in the saddle, his horse stopping dead in its tracks as it galloped up to the wall. Tala heaved a sigh and smirked.

"Good job Tala, you didn't go for a short fly this time. All right yall, that's it for today's practice. Let's go get the horses cleaned up then we can get our showers and stuff done and taken care of." She said, opening the gate to the large sand arena and holding it open as all three teams walked their horses out, Nora on foot. She whistled shrilly and Spirit loped up, whinnying his greeting to them and Nora. She nodded to her charges and pulled herself up onto the stallions back, speaking. "Someone pulled into the driveway, I'm going to go check it out. Yall go and take care of your horses, brush 'em, wash 'em, feed 'em, water 'em, yall know the drill." She said, kicking Spirit into a trot then canter and finally a gallop only to come to a halting stop a good five feet away from the car. The doors opened.

"Nora?" She nodded.

"Can I help yall?" She asked, the purple-haired man standing tall behind a short gray haired elder.

"Yes. We are looking for the Blitzkrieg Boys and Kai Hiwatari, are they here?"

"Why do you want to know?" She asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Because," said the old man, glaring. "I am Voltaire Hiwatari, Kai's Grandfather, and he is Boris and we are looking for our star team." Nora scoffed.

"Sorry, no can do. They're busy at the moment. Now, if you'd be so kind as to leave, I would be grateful. I have work to do." She said, Voltaire glaring at her and Boris stepping forward.

"You don't understand little girl, they're coming back with us today. Or we'll buy all this land and kill every last animal right in front of your eyes." Threatened Boris, Nora smirking and rolling her eyes.

"Good luck there. I own every last piece of this land and I always will. The bank gets no money for it from me because they own none of it. The house is mine as well. It was hand-built by my family many generations ago. Now, go. Before I make you walk the whole way back to where ever you came from." She said, Midnight suddenly appearing with her shotgun and tossing it to her, the girl catching it and pointing it at the limo's hood, right where the engine was. Voltaire growled.

"You lie."

Nora smirked sadistically. "I tell no lies, Voltaire. I will blow up the engine and you and Boris will be forced to walk all the way back to the edge of my property with my wolves keeping you under close guard. That, or I'll just follow and make sure you leave, either way, you're both leaving. Now." She warned, shooting them a smirk.

"Hey Nora! Do you want us to get…" Nora turned around as she heard her name called, the Blitzkrieg Boys and Kai all jogging around the corner with their horses behind them, each holding a bucket of food just out of their horses reach and smiling. They all blinked and stiffened, smiles disappearing.

"What are THEY doing here?" Asked Tala, Nora shooting Voltaire and Boris a glare.

"They want yall to leave with them. They're leaving empty handed, unfortunately for them. Now, go before I carry out my threat." She answered, growling at Boris and Voltaire. They glared at her furiously but left nonetheless, the four Russian teens blinking in confusion.

"What the hell just happened Nora?" Asked Kai, Nora sighing and yawning.

"Nothing important. They've gone and if they come back, well, let's just say they're messin' with the wrong Redneck." She said, sliding off Spirit and handing Midnight her shotgun. "Go put it up boy. Now, what is it you were asking me earlier?" Tala shook his head, relaxing.

"We were just wondering if you wanted us to get JJ his food too, but it looks like Kevin beat us to it." He said, Kevin smiling and waving to them. Nora smiled.

"Thanks Kev!" She yelled, Kevin smiling. "Who wants to help with dinner tonight?" She asked, turning to the Russians. They all shrugged before Spencer pushed Bryan forward, the Russian shooting him a slight glare. "Looks like you've been signed up Bryan, c'mon, let's get it started before Tyson starts having a cow." She said, rolling her eyes and chuckling.

"What about Kamangee?" Asked Bryan, Nora blinking. She whistled and Midnight appeared suddenly, looking to Nora curiously.

"Go take Kamangee and put him in his stall Midnight. Take care of his food too." She said, Midnight nodding and barking, the other three wolves leaping to their paws and trotting out after him. "Ana, Rio, Tanya and Midnight make a great herding group. They work so perfectly together." She said, smiling as the four wolves herded Kamangee to the barn and into his stall, Ana, the only white wolf, holding the blue food bowl and leading the horse to the barn.

"Yeah, they do."

-----------------------------------------

Max yanked his fishing rod back, reeling in the large bass that was fighting viciously against him. Nora's eyes glew with delight as she coached him on, the American following his instructions closely.

"One good yank Maxie and she's all yours!" She said, Max yanking the fishing pole back and pulling the bass out of the water and into the air, the heavy fish thrashing wildly. "Hurry! Bring it here!" Ordered Nora, Max pulling his fishing rod back and wrinkling his nose at the fish. Nora chuckled and pulled the fish off the hook, having already put on thick leather gloves, and placed it on the wooden dock, jabbing another larger hook into its gills and holding it up before handing to Max, the American blinking.

"Huh?"

"Stand right there Maxie, I gotta get a picture of this." She said, pulling a digital camera out of nowhere and taking a picture of the proudly grinning blonde. She grinned and pocketed her camera before going back to her fishing rod.

"Hey Nora?" Called Tyson, Nora blinking and glancing at him a good thirty minutes later, curious.

"Yeah?"

"What are we eating for dinner?"

She chuckled. "Whatever we catch. We're gonna eat Maxie's fish and whatever else we all catch, so do your best." She said, whirling around to fight with the fish that was tugging on her line. She fought with it for a good five minutes before drawing it out of the water and smirking proudly as a brown bass larger than Max's appeared, looking worn and tired. "Haha, the poor old guy didn't stand a chance." She said, taking pity on the animal and killing it instantly before jabbing a large hook into its gills and hanging it up with the other bass and small fish. A couple of hours and small fish later and they were heading home, all of them hungry and a little tired. They made it back in good time and Nora had Rio, the white and silver wolf with blue eyes, take the fish into the kitchen while they took care of their horses. Nora blinked as a cold wind nipped at her skin and spoke. "Don't wash your horses guys, it's starting to get too cold. They'll get sick if they're given baths and then left to dry at night. So, no more baths until it gets warm, kay?" A chorus of "got it" sounded from everyone and Nora nodded, pleased. She brushed JJ down really well before putting him in his stall and running into the kitchen to start cooking, Mariah coming in soon after and asking to help. Nora smiled and nodded, handing the girl half of the fish and a large knife before going back to her fish.

"So, you like any of the guys?" Asked Mariah after a few minutes of relaxed silence. Nora paused.

"Maybe, why?"

"Just wondering. I know it's one of the Blitzkrieg Boys, Kai included." Nora smirked, chuckling.

"Okay, you got me there. You think you can narrow the list down some more though?" Mariah shot her a smirk and nodded.

"Yep, either Kai or Tala.

"You're good Mariah, very good. Now, what's my favorite color?"

"Ummm… blood and dark navy blue if I remember correctly." Nora smirked again.

"Hit the nail right on the head. Now, who has those colors?" Mariah gasped.

"You like Kai?!" Nora laughed and nodded.

"Yes, I like him. A lot too." Mariah whirled around and hugged her, smiling brightly.

"That's great Nora! What are you going to do about it though?" The girl winked.

"All I have to say is that if he wants me all he has to do is ask." She said, smirking. "I'll drop a few hints here and there, but nothing too bold. It'll be subtle and he'll have to think about it to figure it out. He'll figure it out soon enough I'm sure, I already started dropping hints." She said, Mariah chuckling.

"I noticed, just barely though. I recognize those hints as well. I know for a fact that Ray and Tala caught them though, so you have to be careful. Those two have to be closest to him." Nora nodded her thanks.

"Thanks Mariah, I'll be more careful from now on. I didn't even realized they had seen them." Mariah nodded and they went back to work, Mariah speaking a good thirty minutes later.

"Ya know… Kai 'll probably know by tomorrow at the latest." Nora nodded.

"I know, but I don't mind. The sooner the better I say."

"What you said about him having to ask for you, what did you mean?"

"I meant that if he has the guts to ask for me then I'll let him have me, but if not, then he won't get me. I'm a tease when I want to be Mari, remember that." She said, winking. Mariah laughed and both girls blinked as Tala and Kai walked into the kitchen calmly.

"What's so funny?"

"Just girl talk Tala, don't worry about it." Answered Mariah, Nora nodding and laughing.

"Yeah, you don't want to know. We'd probably end up scaring you and Kai for life." She said, her and Mariah busting out laughing.

"We already are scarred for life, Biovolt." Said Kai, Nora nodding.

"Oh, I know, but these scars… I can't even BEGIN to explain." She said, Kai and Tala looking shocked. They each grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and Kai nodded to the two girls before leaving, Tala pausing. He walked up to Nora and smirked, eyes knowing.

"Saw your hints. He doesn't know… yet." Nora smirked.

"I know, Mariah told me. So, how's he gonna find out?"

"He's thinking about it all right now. He saw your hints, he's just trying to figure out what they mean." Nora and Mariah laughed before looking each other in the eye and nodding.

"He'll figure it out by tonight." They both said, Tala blinking.

"How the hell did you do that?" He asked, looking back and forth between the two girls.

"We females have to have a way of communicating silently don't we?" Is all Mariah said, Nora nodding in agreement. Shaking his head, Tala left, saying something about girls being weird and complicated. The two girls laughed and continued on with making dinner, their talk small.

-------

Nora sat out on her front porch later that night, staring up at the moon with Midnight, Ana, Rio and Tanya, the gray wolf, all lying around her and staring up at the moon as well. None of them looked away as they heard the screen door open with a quiet squeak and quiet footsteps come towards them, the person sitting next to Nora and Midnight, placing their hand on his black pelt. It was Kai.

"You like me?" He whispered, Nora smiling slightly.

"Yes." She answered, whispering as well. Neither knew why they were whispering, it just seemed to fit the mood.

"How much?"

"A lot." Silence reigned for a few precious moments before Kai spoke again.

"Why?… Why do you like me?" Nora smiled and finally tore her eyes from the moon to stare at Kai, her gaze soft.

"I'm not sure, all I know is that I like you for you. You're different… I like that. I don't care about the things other girls care for, I like you for who you are, mean or not." She said, Kai smirking and chuckling slightly. He turned bright blood colored orbs to her and smirked mischievously, a shiver running down Nora's spine.

"I take it, then, that you wouldn't mind if I did this." He whispered before pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss, Nora smiling and closing her eyes, responding. Midnight moved out of the way and Kai scooted closer to Nora, one hand gently cupping her cheek and the other resting on her hip lightly. Nora's arms wound themselves around the Russian's neck and she smiled at Kai as they pulled apart, staring into each other eyes. "Come on, we might want to get inside before we get sick." Mumbled Kai quietly, Nora nodding slightly.

"Yeah… good idea…" She murmured, her wolves all standing and trotting into the cabin. Kai stood and pulled Nora to her feet before pressing a soft kiss to her lips and walking into the cabin, Nora following.

"Go ahead and get some sleep Nora." Said Kai, Nora smiling.

"You too Phoenix. Night, see you tomorrow morning." She murmured, hugging and kissing him gently once more before walking to her room, quickly changing and crawling into bed to sleep. Kai shook his head, smiling slightly, and headed to his room, blinking as Tala stepped out with a smirk.

"I knew you'd get it soon Kai." He said, chuckling. Kai smirked.

"So? Something wrong with that?"

"Not at all. I have a feelings Nora's going to be in a good mood tomorrow morning though. She seemed awfully happy going to sleep anyways." He said, Kai shrugging and walking into the room.

"I can't say I'd be surprised Tala. Night."

"Night Kai." Tala turned off the lights and the two slipped into bed, quickly falling asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GAH! FINALLY DONE!!! I was typing FOREVER!!!!

So? What'd yall think? Did yall like it? Review please!!!

DaCow Takao: Thanks for being such a loyal reviewer!!! I feel so special!

blue cheetah: Thanks as well for being so loyal!!! It makes me feel so loved that you two have reviewed all six of my chappies and have liked them so far.

THANKS!!!!

BYEZ!!!

Ps: chapter 7 will be here soon!!! ((I hope! Eeek!))


	7. Tombstones

I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!! XD

Nora: Please forgive her, she's hyper. -.-UUU

Authoress: beams Yesh, I had a STRAWBERRY milkshake and Sprite. Both of which make me hyper and put me in an oddly good mood. XP

Nora: Just don't ask…

Authoress: glares neways, I'm back and armed with CHAPTER SEVEN!!!!!!!!!

Nora: Didn't you want to say something for DaCow Takao?

Authoress: Ah yes. I HOPE YOU FEEL BETTER SOON DACOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! gimongous chibi smile

Both: Well, here's the chappie and we hope yall like it!!!!!!

R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson sighed and continued to muck out the stalls, his teammates working with him. Nora had taken the White Tigers X out to work with them personally on something while having the Blitzkrieg Boys work in the fields and making the Blade Breakers clean the stalls. Grumbling, he took his wheel barrel to empty it out, having filled it up already. He pushed it out of the barn and around it to where the dumping grounds were and emptied his wheel barrel before turning around heading back to the barn, pausing when he spotted a sleek black limousine parked outside Nora's cabin. He whistled shrilly. Midnight galloped up to him seconds later and he told the wolf to find Nora and quick. Midnight let out a quiet bark and darted away, heading to where Nora had installed some beydishes. Tyson called the other three wolves and told them to keep close watch on whoever was in the house, all three wolves barking quietly and stalking around the house, Ana and Tanya guarding the front and back doors while Rio scoped out the inside. Tyson quietly called to his friends and they came out, Kenny speaking.

"Yeah Tyson?"

"Someone's in the house. Ana, Tanya, and Rio are watching it and I sent Midnight to get Nora. No one brings a limo to a place like this!" He explained, all of them jumping as a howl of pain sounded and Nora appeared suddenly on Spirit's back, the stallion galloping up to the front door. Midnight galloped out behind them moments later, Nora's shotgun clenched tightly within his jowls. She snatched the gun from him as he held it up to her and completely destroyed the engine of the limo, leaping off Spirit's back only to race into the house, all four wolves now herding the two men out into the daylight.

"What the hell are you doing on my property?" She snarled, holding Voltaire and Boris at gunpoint while her wolves surrounded them at a safe distance. Spirit pinned his ears back and snorted.

"We're here to get our team." Spat Boris, Nora snarling at them.

"Get off of my land!"

"Not without my team."

"Get off before I shot you! I put up 'No Trespassing' signs everywhere on my land! You're trespassing right now; I have the right to shoot you. And I'll do it in a heartbeat if you don't get off my land." She snarled, her voice dropping to a deadly low sound. "I ain't afraid to shoot some one who deserves to be shot." She added, her eyes catching how her charges quickly gathered behind her, including the four Russians the two men wanted. "Leave now!"

"We'll leave when we get our team."

Nora fired a shot, hitting Boris's shoulder.

"I said leave now!"

"Not without our team."

She fired another shot, this time closer to Boris's heart.

"Leave or I'll kill you. Push me one more time and I'll shoot you right in the heart." She snarled venomously, malice dripping from every word. Boris and Voltaire took a step back. "Midnight, Rio, Ana, Tanya, escort our unwelcome guests off the property and if they try to come back on I give you all the permission to attack and castrate them." She ordered, the four wolves herding Boris and Voltaire away. Nora let her gun fall to her side, her body rigid, and let out a shuddering breath, closing her eyes.

"Would you have really killed him?" Asked Kevin, Nora sighing and turning around to stare at her friends with friendly eyes.

"Yes." Is all she said.

-------------------

Boris and Voltaire grumbled furiously as they left Nora's land, all four wolves snarling at them and snapping their jowls. All four watched the pair leave with keen eyes, their hackles raised and bodies stiff. Once they were well out of sight, Midnight let out a bark and turned around, all four wolves trotting back to the cabin and reporting to Nora, who was waiting on the couch while talking to Mariah calmly.

"They gone?" Midnight nodded. "Good, go relax or something yall." He nodded and jogged off, lying out in the sun with the other three wolves.

Nora continued talking with Mariah.

----------

Tala jogged up to Nora the next day, a smirk on his face, and he called out to her as he got closer, the teen turning around to blink at him with a curious look on her face.

"Yeah?"

"Kai wants you, he's over by JJ's stall." She nodded.

"Okay, thanks. All right yall, keep up the good work and I'll be back in a bit. I need to go see Kai." She said, the White Tigers X all nodding in understanding. Mariah smirked.

"Don't go doing anything I wouldn't do Wolf." Nora smirked, winking.

"I might, and I might not. You'll never know." She said, smiling and evilly sweet smile. "Bye." She said, taking on a completely and totally evil look and making the whole group shiver. She laughed and ran off to greet Kai with a hug and kiss, smiling. "You wanted me?" She asked, Kai nodding and holding her close to his body.

"I know how much you like roses and the color navy blue so…" He pulled a bouquet of gorgeous navy blue roses from behind his back, making Nora gasp. "I had someone professionally dye them. What do you think?" She gaped at him, her eyes wide, and smiled, kissing him gently.

"I love them, thank you." She said, taking them in her hands and hugging Kai, her eyes soft.

"No problem. Oh, and I think JJ might be sick." He said, Nora gasping.

"What? What have you noticed that makes you believe that he's sick?" She asked, worry evident in her eyes. Kai pointed to the proud horse, Nora gasping as she found him standing with his head so low that his chin was touching the shavings at his feet.

"Oh no, JJ!"

---------------

Nora sat in front of row of tombstones later that night, her arms wrapped around her legs and her head on her knees. She was at her family burial place. It was the day everyone in her family except herself had died… the day of that massive fire that had destroyed her entire house while she had been riding Spirit about three miles away. Sighing, she readjusted herself into a more comfortable position before glancing at her black waterproof watch. It was time for her to go home and get dinner starting.

"Night mom, dad, Mike, Bug. Love yall…" She murmured, standing and dusting her pants off while whistling shrilly, calling Spirit to her. The Mustang trotted up a few moments later and nickered softly before lowering his head to nuzzle Nora's cheek affectionately. "Hey baby," she greeted softly, rubbing the opposite side of his snout gently while pressing her head into his snout, kissing his nose softly. "We gotta get back home, you ready?" She asked after a few seconds, Spirit whinnying quietly. Nora gave a short laugh. "I take that as a yes!" Smoothly, she pulled herself up onto his bare back and buried her hands in his mane as he twirled around in a tight circle and took off, Nora pressing her body close to his all the while urging him to go faster. In a matter of minutes they could see the cabin and Nora let out a howl to let them know she was coming. Ray and the only four Russians there, who were all outside brushing down their horses just for the hell of it, looked up and smiled slightly, Ray waving. Nora smiled and told Spirit to slow down, the Mustang instantly obeying. He slowed to a trot before prancing up to the group, Nora giving them all a half-smile.

"You alright Nora?" Asked Ray, Nora nodding.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Hurry up with that yall, I'm about to start making dinner." She said, the group nodding.

"Got it." Said Ray, Nora sliding off Spirit's back and jogging into the cabin calmly.

They all spoke in one voice. "She's sad."


	8. Arisa likes who?

Chapter EIGHT of Country Bladers is here!!!! Sorry I took so long to update!!!!

Nora: Yeesh Wolfeh, did you die or something?

Wolfeh: ;( no…. but HIGH SCHOOL!!!! I BLAME IT ON HIGH SCHOOL!!!!! THE DAMN HOMEWORK IS KILLING ME!!!!! (sobs) my teachers are EVIL!!!!!

Nora: (hugs) Aww, poor Wolfeh!!! But you should be happy!! After all, you've got a boyfriend!!! For the first time!!

Wolfeh: (blushes) DON'T SAY THAT!!!

Nora: (smirks smugly) Is Black Ice Phoenix Wolf embarrassed?

Wolfeh: NO!!!! I'm not embarrassed!!

Nora: Suuuure, and I hate Kai.

Wolfeh: You do?!?! OMG!!!! KAI!!!! NORA HATES YOU!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai: (ignores Authoress) Mhm. I really believe you.

Nora: (sweatdrops) I knew it was a bad idea to give her Sprite… -.-UUUU

Wolfeh: Well, moving on!! Nora, do the disclaimer!!!

Nora: (sighs) SHE DOESN'T OWN BEYBLADE ONLY ME AND HER CHARACTERS. There. Happy now?

Wolfeh: (beams) Yesh! Very happy!

Nora: (sighs) you're and idiot Wolfeh.

Wolfeh: Thank you!!!

Nora: (sweatdrops) -.-UUU that wasn't a compliment Wolfeh….

Wolfeh: Oh? Well, thank you anyways!!!!

ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!! XD

----------------------------------

It was Thanksgiving.

It was Thanksgiving and Nora and Mariah were racing back and forth in the kitchen, trying to cook everything while all the guys worked on unaware of the work the girls were doing. Nora sent a smirk Mariah's way as she pulled the turkey out of the oven, Mariah pulling out a couple of homemade pies after it. They set the items on the long table before dashing back into the kitchen to work on the other foodstuffs. When Midnight suddenly barked the two girls gasped and raced out onto the porch where they saw the Blitzkrieg Boys walking up, having finished their work. Nora blocked the door.

"No one's allowed in the house until I say. Mariah and I are working on something and no male is allowed to see." She said, earning odd looks from the teens.

"What are we supposed to do then?" Asked Tala, Nora and Mariah looking to each and smirking.

"Stay out here and be guards. No comes in unless they're female. And warn us when you see someone coming, unless it's the She-Wolves. They can come in." She said, the guys sighing.

"Fine. What's with all the ruckus anyways?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Said Nora as she and Mariah disappeared back into the house, the screen door closed. They worked for about another hour before the She-Wolves walked in, smirking.

"Afternoon Nora! You too Mariah, yall want some help with that?" Asked Arisa, hugging the two girls.

"Hell yeah Arisa!! Elina, you, Sophie, and Mattie work with the table. Arisa, you and Jennie come on in here and help us out!" She ordered, the girls all going to their respective places. Mariah and Nora smiled at each other.

-------

Two hours later and everything was set up and cooked and Nora and Mariah shot weary grins at the other girls. Tiredly, the walked outside only to find all the guys sitting there, looking bored.

"Are you finally done?" Asked Tala, Nora and Mariah nodding silently.

"The food is finally done." She said, blinking as Tyson, Gary and Kevin whipped past her. "Damn they're fast!!"

"They're only that fast when they're hungry." Said Ray, Nora shaking her head.

"Or when I'm trying to kill them." She muttered, giving the guys a smile. "Now, get in there Mariah and I didn't slave over a hot stove all day for no reason." She said, watching as the guys all walked into the house. Well, all the guys except Kai.

"You two were cooking all day?" He asked quietly, sitting next to her. Nora let her head fall onto his shoulder.

"Yeah… lets get inside, I'd like some of my food too." She said, Kai chuckling and nodding.

"Good idea." They walked inside and took their seats at the table and grabbing what they wanted to eat.

-----------------

As everyone was getting ready for bed later that night Kai and Tala heard a scratching noise on their door and opened it, finding Midnight there, whimpering quietly. He grabbed the edge of Kai's shirt and tugged him out of the room and up to the screen door, blinking as he saw Nora pulling herself up onto Spirit's back with a chocked sob. Worried, he slipped out just as Spirit took off. Hurriedly, he ran into the barn and pulled himself up onto his horse, Midnight waiting for him. He gave a quiet bark and Kai nodded, kicking his horse into a gallop and following Midnight as he led the way. When Midnight starting slowing down, he pulled back on the reigns gently, pulling his horse to a walk only to blink as Midnight stepped in front of his horse. Sliding off his horses' bare back, he continued on, blinking as he saw Nora sitting in front of a row of tombstones, clutching to her knees and sobbing silently. Quietly, he walked into the clearing and kneeled down next to Nora, pulling her into his lap quickly, the girl starting. She stared up at him through teary eyes for a second before burying her face in his chest and clutching his shirt tightly, crying pitifully. Blinking, Kai rubbed her back comfortingly and whispered soothing words into her ears, the teen eventually calming down and falling asleep. Smiling, he stood and carried her out to where Spirit was standing, his horse and Midnight having already left. He gently placed her on the Mustangs back before slowly pulling himself up onto his back, heaving a sigh of relief, as Spirit did nothing. Wrapping his arms around Nora's waist, he gripped Spirit's mane and gently tapped his heels against his side, Spirit taking off in a smooth trot. Kai kept him in a trot until he was at the cabin where Spirit stopped and Kai slid off his back, Nora in his arms. Spirit nickered quietly and softly nuzzled Nora's cheek before turning around and taking off into the shadows of the trees. Turning around, Kai walked into the cabin and up to Nora's room where he had slight trouble opening the door before placing her under her covers and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Good night Nora." He mumbled quietly, untangling her arms from his neck and leaving, closing her door behind him. Walking to his and Tala's room, he yawned and spoke. "Don't know. Don't ask."

"That was quick. Was she crying?"

"Yes, why I don't know. I'll ask her tomorrow."

"It's because today is the day her entire family was killed. Her mom and her little were cooking while her dad and older brother were cleaning up the house. She was out fishing and when she was on her way back she saw her whole home engulfed in flames and heard her families' screams of pain. It traumatized her even though she now has this odd love for fire. Funny thing is though, it happened twice. Once with her real family then again with her foster family. It killed her. She had to listen to her family screaming bloody murder twice; she'll never forget it. Just like how she saw her little sister, Taylor, being born traumatized her. She's always told me that she'd never have kids because of that and that her parents are the ones to blame." Explained a cool voice through their window, Arisa slipping through it silently.

"How'd you get in here so quietly?" Asked Tala, confused. Arisa winked. Tala blushed.

"I'm not part of the She-Wolves for no reason Tala." She said coyly as she sauntered up to him, slightly pressing her body against his. Tala swallowed hard and Kai laughed at him, Tala glaring at him. "Anyways, the real reason I came here was to talk to you. Alone." Kai smirked and turned around to walk out the door, pausing.

"Have fun Tala!" With that Kai disappeared, dodging the pillow that Tala had chucked at his head with a chuckle.

"I'm gonna kill him, I swear to God I will." He growled, blinking as he felt a soft hand on his cheek.

"Tala, just forget about Kai, 'kay?" She said softly, baby blue eyes pulling him in. He nodded slightly, unable to look away. She smiled and pulled away, speaking again. "Ya know, I always thought you were the best looking out of all the Blitzkrieg Boys, Nora always thought Kai. I always thought you were the best, no matter what anyone said or what happened, whether you won or lost, you were always the best. And you know what?" She said, walking around as Tala sat on the edge of his bed, watching her every move.

"What?"

"You still are. You're still the best, the best looking and everything. I don't care what anyone else thinks, that's what I think and what I firmly believe." Tala could only stare as she waked up to him and leaned down to press her lips to his momentarily, effectively shocking the Russian teen. She smiled at him as she stood straight again and headed for the window. "Well, I have to go now Tala, see you around." With a wink, she leapt out the window and raced off into the shadows on a beautiful snow white horse. Kai walked in, smirking.

"Have fun Tala?" Asked the Russian, Tala glaring at him. He stood and stalked up to Kai only to tower over him with a glare.

"You're dead Hiwatari."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's Chapter 8!!!!! I hope yall enjoyed it: D Once again, sorry it took me so long to update but I finally got the time to do it!!!! HA!!!! Thank you Thanksgiving!!! Haha!!! XD

Nora: Oooo, you got an admirer Tala!!!

Tala: (glares) shut it Nora!

Nora: Why should I? You're not the boss of me.

Arisa: (smirks) No, but Wolfeh is. Actually… she's the boss of us all, except the bladders of course. They're not her creations.

Nora: You're tellin' me….

Kai: Aw, relax. Wolfeh's not that bad.

Tala: Yeah, she's mean sometimes, but not that much Nora.

Nora and Arisa: (look at each other and laugh)

Nora: This is Wolfeh we're talking about guys; she's pure evil when she wants to be.

Wolfeh: Thank you Nora!!!!! (beams)

Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! I hope yall liked it: D


	9. Dead

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for making you all wait so freakin' long for this chapter so, as an addition to my many apologies, I am going to give you all chapters 9 – 12 in one day!!! Impossible feat? I say not! 'Specially not when all ya got is free time!!! Well, on with the storeh!!!

/tries not to get killed by the angry reviewers/

EEP!!!

Nora and Arisa: This is the Disclaimer.

All: SHE OWNS NOTHING 'CEPT THE SHE-WOLVES, THE HORSES AND ANYTHING NEW THAT SURE AS HELL AIN'T IN THE SHOW OR MANGA!!!!

Wolfeh: Gee, yall really make me feel good. -.-UUU -.-#

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tala sighed and continued mucking out the stall, his thoughts elsewhere. When a hand laid itself on his shoulder suddenly he jumped and yanked himself away, out of habit more than anything. Nora stood there, a worried look on her face as she stared at him.

"You alright Tala?" He nodded silently.

"Just thinking. Don't worry."

"Is it Arisa?" Tala looked up, startled, and dropped the pick. Nora slowly leaned down and picked it up before handing it back to him. "Did Arisa do anything?" Tala shook his head only to glare at Nora as she slapped him upside the head. "You are SUCH a liar! Kai told me EVERYTHING." She smirked, winking. "Nothing stays hidden from me on my farm for long Tala-kun, remember that." Tala glared at her.

"Shut up."

"Why should I? Aren't I the one Mr. Dickenson put in charge of you all what? Two? Three months ago?"

"Five. And so? What does it matter?"

"I could very easily have you, or any of you three teams, sent somewhere else with a few choice words. Do YOU want to be separated from your teammates for at LEAST a year?" Tala stared at her before growling and glaring.

"You are such a bitch." Nora beamed, performing a sweeping bow.

"Thank you! I try my hardest, I really do Tala-kun." They both looked behind them as they heard raucous laughter and Nora smirked, tackling Arisa to the ground.

"Calling her a bitch won't do a damned thing Tala, you can't possibly insult this girl right here. She's just too demented."

"I like to think of it as having serious mental problems, but demented works just fine." Grinned Nora cheekily, Arisa sighing and pushing her off her and standing, dusting her Wrangler jeans off. Nora stood and did the same. "So, to what great pleasure do I get to see you Arisa?" Arisa sighed.

"The She-Wolves need you. Bad. A gang of dancers has come to town and are challenging us to an all-out no holding back Dance-Off. They're awfully violent too. And they have twice as many dancers as us." Nora growled low in her throat and quickly called her wolves to her, ordering them all sharply to get her other charges, the wolves nodding and racing off.

"Russians! Get yalls asses over here right now!" She barked, the teens appearing from wherever it was they were and staring at her with slightly worried looks, they knew all too well what could happen when you made her mad…

"Yeah?"

"I need yall to watch out for the others and make sure they stay on the property. Oh, and tell them to stay in the damn cabin. I'm going out and I don't know when I'll be back, so I'm leaving it up to yall to keep this place up and running smoothly, understand?" They nodded.

"Yeah, but why are you leaving?" Nora frowned deeply, her eyes darkening.

"Someone's threatened my family." Is all she said as she walked out of the barn, whistling for Spirit instantly. As soon as the mustang appeared, Nora threw a blood red headstall on with black-as-night leather reigns and leapt up onto his back, Arisa waiting on her snow white horse already. She turned to the Blitzkrieg Boys and spoke. "Tell the others everything I said and tell them that if there is any objections all hell will break loose on them, if it doesn't break loose on a certain gang today." She said, kicking Spirit and taking off in a gallop with Arisa and Lightning right next to her. (a/n: Lightning is Arisa's barrel racing horse.) The four Russians shared a look before heaving a sigh and putting their picks up, explaining the situation to the other two teams and ushering them into the cabin that had become their home.

---------------

Nora stared in unnerving coolness at the furious teen before her. He was probably a year or two younger than her, the same height as her and had spiked black hair with fire red tips and brown eyes. He obviously lacked experience in the matters at hand and Nora was very easily getting under his skin with her cool remarks.

"Battle us!" He yelled, standing and shaking his fist at her furiously. Nora yawned nonchalantly before turning intense, blazing golden orbs back to him.

"No. I refuse to battle an amateur such as yourself."

"If you don't battle us then... then we'll take over your stupid farm and kill all your stupid plants!" The next thing the boy knew, his back was being slammed painfully into a rough brick wall and Nora was snarling at him hatefully, her hand around his throat as she held him off the ground and ground out right in his face, her face mere inches away from his.

"Go anywhere near my farm and I will kill you. I will not hesitate to do so and if you value your life, and your gangs' lives, then you will stay away from me and my sisters for the rest of your damn life, ya hear me son?" She snarled, glaring at him hatefully.

"Those ugly girls aren't your sisters!" That pushed Nora over the edge. Snarling in rage, she threw the boy all the way across the wide alley and leapt on him, pinning him down, and held her dangerously sharp camping knife against his throbbing throat, the boy staring up into her eyes defiantly. "They ain't sisters to you!"

"You say that again and I'll kill you faster than I kill a deer with a fucking bullet!" She roared, the boy now shaking in fear.

"Okay! Okay! I take it back! Just get that knife away from me!" He screamed, Nora slowly standing and putting her knife away. Turning cold eyes to the boy coughing on the floor she scoffed.

"You ain't worth the trouble. She-Wolves, we're leaving. If any of them mess with you I give you permission to beat the shit out of them or kill them if they do anything that could possibly harm you." She said coolly, her calmness unnerving many of the guys in the room. "They are obviously just bluffers." She turned her back to them and started to walk away only to whirl around and lash out with her knife in hand as a fist came flying her way, the cold stainless steel blade of her knife slicing through skin and bone all too easily for comfort. The tall muscular guy that had swung at her dropped to his knees as blood literally poured from his throat and onto the cold, concrete ground of the alley. A few seconds later and he was dead. Nora narrowed her eyes at the entire gang, all of which had backed away with wide eyes. "You picked the wrong Redneck to mess with boys. I tried to give you a safe exit but he obviously wouldn't take it. Leave town and never come back. Am I understood? And if you report this then I will tell the judge truthfully what happened. Especially seeing as how someone a low as you would twist it to make it look as if I had merely killed him for the hell of it. Do it. Take this to court, I dare you. I fucking DARE you to take this to court. See who will win. I've gone to court a great many times for many things, this will not faze me in the slightest." She spat, glowering at them all hatefully as she turned on her heel and stormed out of the alleyway, her 'sisters' following her calmly with snickering eyes. As soon as they were back on their horses and galloping away, Nora turned to them, her eyes dark.

"That was awesome Nora, I love the way you handled yourself back there!" Said Crystal, her silver eyes shining.

"No one speaks of this, understand? Unless it's to the cops because I've been reported for killing someone in self-defense. I don't have the money to go to court and you all know it. I'm going back to the farm, yall go home and stay there for the night, kay? And call me as soon as you get there." She ordered, the girls all nodding and stopping at the road split into multiple dirt paths.

"G'night yall, love yall."

"Love yall, bye." Nora kicked Spirit into a gallop and flew away from them, her hair and Spirit's mane and tail whipping the air behind them as they disappeared into the darkness.

------------

Nora sighed as she leapt off Spirits back and walked into the house, Spirit having already been trained to pull his headstall off and hang it up. She walked into the cabin and sighed again, leaning back into the warm embrace that she was now in.

"You alright?" Asked a voice, Nora sighing and shaking her head.

"No, a guy about the size of Bryan swung at me while I was talking to the gang leader and I killed him. I killed him Kai! He's dead!" Kai turned her around and stared her in the eyes, Nora's eyes wide and slowly filling with tears.

"It was in self-defense, right?"

"Yeah, but I still killed him!"

"Then you're alright! You don't have to worry!" Nora stared up at him, one of her tears falling. He wiped it away with his thumb quietly, Nora sighing and nodding.

"Alright. I need to talk to Mariah." Kai sighed and let her go, Nora smiling.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning?" Nora nodded and hugged him, giving him a chaste kiss before running off to Mariah's room. Shaking his head with a quiet chuckle, Kai headed back to his room and told Tala the events, the redhead gasping.

"Wow, that's rough. She actually killed him?"

"Yeah, I don't know how just yet though. Maybe she'll tell me in the morning, you never know with her." Tala nodded.

"That's for sure."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, now I know yall are pissed at me for taking such an insanely long time and, to be perfectly honest, I'm pissed at myself. However, I have got this chapter up and I am going to start working on chapter 10 right away. As soon as I finish with this note I'll begin on it and it'll be up before ya know it.

Well, I love all my reviewers /smiles/ and I hope yall'll review again: DDD

Oh, and **_Flaming Blue Cheetah_**, I hope I helped you out a bit. And I really like what you wrote!! I think it can go really far!!!  (smiley face thingie) : DDDDD!!!


	10. Aftermath

Alright yall, I got chapter 9 up and here's chapter 10. I hope yall liked the last chapter and I (really, really, REALLY) hope yall'll like this chapter better: D

Nora: All you do now is write this story… O.o Are you okay Wolfeh?

Wolfeh: Yep!! I just promised my reviewers chapters 9-12 so I have to write write write!!!

Nora: Okay then.

Arisa: I think she might have a slight problem… O.O

Wolfeh: It's called guilt. And I only feel it because I've made my reviewers wait so long!! So shut up and let me get on with the story!!! glares

Both: jumps Yes ma'am!!!

Wolfeh: Good. Now, do the disclaimer!

Both: MEW PHOENIX WOLF NO OWNS BEYBLADE!!!!!! Only Nora, the She-Wolves and those guys who sure as hell ain't in the series or manga. nods Oh yeah, and the horses. The horses are hers too.

Wolfeh: Right, now, ON WITH TEH STOREH!!!! XD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mariah stared at Nora in shock, her eyes wide, and held one petit hand over her mouth. Nora had just told her everything that had happened from when the She-Wolves got to the gang to when she talked to Kai and it had shocked the neko-jin to her bones.

"You really killed him??" Nora threw herself onto Mariah's bed, burying her face into the fluffy pillow.

"Yes! And I can't afford to go to court! I don't have the money to pay for it! And the next time I go to town to sell crops is in spring! And it's winter! I have no money to do that!" She cried, Mariah pulling her into a hug. The pink-haired girl soothingly ran her fingers through Nora's ebony hair and quietly sang a song she knew from her childhood.

"Hey, relax, it'll be alright. Everything will be alright, I promise. Shhhh." She breathed, Nora calming down. She pulled away and gave Mariah a smile.

"Thanks, I really needed that." Mariah smiled.

"No problem. You're my friend; we have to look out for each other. Especially seeing how we're surrounded by guys!! We girls need to watch each other's back, ya know?" Nora laughed, eyes shining.

"Yeah, right? I know exactly what you mean. Ya know? I never actually took the time to count just how many guys ARE here." Both girls took on a thoughtful look.

"Well, there's Max, Bryan, Tala, Kai, Tyson, Rick, Kevin, Ray, Gary, Lee, Kenny… and I think that's it." Nora nodded.

"Yeah, I think so too. So that's one… two… three… eleven guys. Damn, we're seriously out numbered here!" Mariah nodded, eyes wide.

"You're telling me! We need some more girls here!"

"No doubt about it." It fell silent as the two pretty much killed the topic, the silence awkward. It stayed silent for a few minutes, neither speaking, before Nora suddenly grinning to herself and spoke. "Cricket, cricket."

"What?"

"Buzz, buzz."

"Nora?"

"Now you got chicken fuzz!!" Nora fell back onto the bed as she laughed, Mariah getting it after a few seconds and laughing as well. When they had finally calmed themselves down enough to say anything, Mariah spoke.

"Wow Nora, that was out there!"

"Yeah, you're telling me! It's so stupid but it's so funny too!"

"Like males?"

"Exactly like males. Well, most of them anyways. The Russian's are funny but not stupid. And neither is Ray or Kenny. Can't say the same about the others though…" Both girls sweatdropped and sighed disappointedly.

"How right you are…" Sighed Mariah, shaking her head. "Kevin is immature as ever, Gary only ever thinks about food, and Tyson… well I can't even being to describe Tyson." Nora laughed.

"Agreed. Maxie is cute though, you know, like kitten-cute. He can be serious and immature too. He's just this great big mix ya know? But, he's still like a little kitten. So adorable and cuddly. It just makes you want to give him a hug and ruffle his hair." Mariah and Nora giggled.

"Yeah, I know what you mean! He's just too cute."

"Well, I better be getting to bed. You should too. We've got a lot of work to do tomorrow to catch up on today seeing as how we only managed to get around half of it done before we all had to stop." Mariah nodded and gave Nora a hug before the teen left the room, neither knowing that someone, or rather I say some people, had eavesdropped on their whole conversation.

-----------------------

"Kitten-cute? They think I'm kitten-cute? What does that mean anyways?" Said Max in disbelief, trying to figure out what the girls had said. Ray laughed.

"It means that they think you're like a kitten. Cute and adorable with a sweet, playful side but also with a serious or mean side." Max nodded.

"Ohhh, that makes sense I guess… but I'm not mean…"

"No, you're not. That's why they only mean the sweet and serious parts."

"They were mean." Muttered Tyson, pouting. Kai smirked.

"Well, they were right. I doubt anyone can even _begin_ to describe you." He said calmly, Tyson shooting him a glare. Kai shrugged it off.

"Well, I think they should get a break. You guys know what I mean? They're completely surrounded by guys, don't you think they should get a break and be able to just hang out with each other for a couple of days or something?" Said Ray, bringing the attention to him. Slowly, the other guys nodded.

"True." Said Max, Tyson nodding. Ray spoke.

"Maybe we should send them to the lake or something? Let them go camping way out there away from us." The guys nodded and began planning the girls' camping trip.

-----------------------

Nora yawned as she shuffled out of her room and towards the kitchen, sleepily raising one hand as Mariah joined her, the girls both still tired. They made it to the kitchen quickly and Nora sleepily made two cups of coffee, handing one to Mariah before plopping down at the table, slowly sipping at the steaming liquid. The both smiled as they began to wake up completely, their senses getting sharper by the second. The blinked as a head poked into the kitchen, sleep-tousled two-toned hair sticking up everywhere. They laughed. Kai glared at them and walked into the kitchen, snatching a cup of coffee off the counter before leaning against the cool stone and drinking it calmly. Nora smiled.

"Hey sleepyhead." Kai mumbled something that made Nora blink, having not been able to hear it. "Huh? Couldn't hear ya Kai, too quiet." Kai yawned.

"I said be quiet, I'm drinking." Nora rolled her eyes.

"Yesh, grouchy much?" Kai merely shot her a quick half-glare. Nora yawned, shrugging it off. Mariah giggled and the two girls stood, having already finished their coffee, and Nora tapped Kai on the shoulder, the teen raising an eyebrow.

"Hn?"

"Move please. We need to get to the sink." Kai nodded and moved out of the way, the two girls quietly putting their cups in the sink.

"Get dressed and ride?" Asked Mariah, Nora smirking.

"You bet. I'll beat you!"

"No you won't!" The two girls took off in a mad dash, both trying to beat the other at getting dressed and brushing and saddling their horse. Kai watched with amused eyes as the two girls flew past the kitchen door and out towards the barn, Nora somehow managing to come out before Mariah on top of JJ, the horse galloping through the large double doors. Mariah came out seconds later, both girls laughing.

"That was fun, we should do it more often!" Mariah nodded, eyes shining as the two trotted away calmly, their horses happy.

"Yeah, much more often."

--------------------------

Nora and Mariah gasped, their eyes wide and jaws dropped. Kai and Ray had just told them that they were going on a little camping trip by themselves as a way to get away from all the guys that surrounded them and boy were they shocked. They stared at each other before squealing and jumping up and down, holding each other's hands as they twirled.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! I haven't been out camping in over ten years!" Said Nora, ecstatic.

"Me neither!" Nora let go of Mariah only to jump on Kai, hugging his neck tightly.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!" Kai merely chuckled and shook his head, giving her a hug.

"No problem. Now, you might want to go get your things ready to go." Nora nodded and let go of him before turning to Mariah and dragging her off, letting go as soon as she reached her room. Nora snatched her sleeping bag out of her closet as soon as she was in her room before grabbing her large black gym bag and tossing them onto her bed. Quickly, she pulled open her dresser and pulled out an armful of Wrangler jeans and flannel shirts and sweaters before grabbing her socks, underwear, and longjohns. Folding them neatly and with expert ease, she fit it all into her bag before going and getting any other necessity she'd need for the trip. After making sure she had everything, she grabbed a pair of thick ropes and used them to tie the bag and sleeping bag together. Picking the things up, she all but ran out of her room and into the living room, Mariah right by her side. They set their bags on the floor before smiling at all the guys, even Tyson who had somehow managed to wake up and stay awake without food.

"Seems like yall got everything figured out already, when'd yall plan this?" Asked Nora, Tala smirking.

"Last night. Lets just say a little birdie told us."

"Yall were eavesdropping, weren't yall?" They all bowed their heads while Nora and Mariah laughed.

"Yes…" Nora slapped her forehead, one hand on her hip as she laughed.

"Good lord yall! I can't believe it's so funny."

"Agreed. It's kinda cute too though, eleven guys gathered around one door all with their ears pressed to it listening to girls talk." Both girls laughed.

"Yeah, agreed."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R PLEASE!!!!!! I hope yall liked it!!! If for some reason it seems like it took longer to update for some reason then it because I'm sick and have sleepin' a lot more during the day. Oh, and ain't it just dandy gettin' sick when you ain't even in school? I think so. Well,

MERRY CHRISTMAS YALL!!!

Nora, She-Wolves, Wolfeh, and Joe: AND TO ALL A GREAT BIG YEEHAW!!!!!!

Wolfeh: GIDDY UP YALL!!!!! XD goes off and rides her horse I'll see yall the next time I see yall: D


	11. Camping

Howdy yall!! Here's chapter eleven. I hope yall like it!!!

Nora, Arisa and Joe: Mew Phoenix Wolf doesn't own Beyblade!!! Only us, the horses, and anyone or thing that sure as hell ain't in the series!!!

Wolfeh: Yeah, make me feel better. Don't you know you're supposed to be nice to a sick person?

Nora: You're sick?

Wolfeh: Yes. I've got this weird sinus infection/flu thing. And it sucks royal monkey ass.

Neways, on with the story!!!! sneezes Oops!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nora and Mariah laughed as they finished setting up their tent, happily putting their sleeping bags inside with their gym bags stacked up by their pillows. After they got everything set up they crawled out of the tent and Nora pulled out a bag of multiple different vegetables and an airtight bag of chopped chicken. Grinning, she put a pot on a stick-stand and poured some water into it before taking out a few handfuls of the chopped onions, peppers, carrots and other things before dropping them into the water along with a good bit of chicken.

"What are you making Nora?" Nora smirked up at Mariah.

"Chicken gumbo. It's damn good when cooked right." She said, Mariah blinking.

"Chicken gumbo? What's that?" Nora laughed.

"Gumbo is poor mans soup. Basically, all you do is throw everything you got into a pot and cook it 'till it's nice and thick. I swear, once you eat it once you've pretty much tied the knot on never becoming a vegetarian. I could never survive without meat, I need the stuff. 'Specially deer jerky. I swear, that stuff is two thousand times better than normal beef jerky just because it has this really kick ass wild tang to it that you just can't find in cattle." She said, Mariah laughing.

"You were rambling like a meat-love-sick fool!!" She laughed, Nora laughing along with her.

"But that's what I am!! I love meat just about as much as I love Kai!!!" She said, Mariah smiling.

"Well, that's really good then!! Oh, and you might want to pay better attention to the gumbo. I don't want it to be burnt the first time I eat it." Nora laughed and began stirring the gumbo with a ladle.

--------------------------

Nora yawned widely as she crawled out of the tent and into the fresh morning air, stretching her arms high above her head. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at the sky and smiled as she saw that the sun hadn't risen yet. Walking up to JJ, she quickly put his headstall on and slipped the reigns over his head before pulling herself up onto his back calmly and smiling at Mariah, who was now stretching outside the tent. Smiling, the pink-haired girl picked up her headstall and put it on her horse, a beautiful palomino mare with what looked like white wings stretching from each shoulder to her elbows, before pulling herself up. Nora kicked JJ into a gallop and they tore out of the clearing and towards the lake that was about twenty minutes away when they galloped. They managed to get there just as the sun began to rise, both girls tying their horses to trees before walking over and sitting on the bank of the lakeshore.

-------------------

Back at the farm, the guys were just beginning to wake up and get ready for the day, knowing they would be on their own for three days. Shaking the sleep out of their eyes, they all quickly ate breakfast before going off to their own places with their teammates.

-----------------------------------

Nora yawned widely as she woke from where she had fallen asleep atop a tall, grassy hill in the warm sunlight, smiling as she saw Mariah waking as well. Both gave a good stretch before relaxing next to each other, staring up at the clouds calmly.

"Wow, that was a good nap eh?"

"Very. I think we should do it every day while we're out here."

"Agreed."

"Maybe even back at home every now and then…?" Nora sighed, shooting a look at Mariah.

"I'll think about it. We can't start falling behind on our work because then it'll make us have to work even faster and harder in just one day! Plus, I'm pretty comfortable with the pace we usually work at."

"Yeah, same here, but we could use some rest every now and again." Nora shook her head.

"Don't I know it." She mumbled, sitting up so that she leaned back on her arms, completely calm. It was silent for a good while until both girls finally fell back asleep, the gentle breeze and warm sun keeping them asleep for a good amount of time.

-----------------

"Hey Mariah! Dinners done!"

"About time! I'm starving!"

"Yeah, I know." Nora handed Mariah her food before grabbing her plate and sitting back, staring up at the full moon. "Ya know, I always thought the full moon was the best part of the entire cycle…" She said quietly, eating some of her steak calmly. Mariah nodded.

"Yeah, it always gives off this kind of calming effect, well, for me it does anyways."

"Hm. I can't really explain the feeling for me. It makes me want to just go out into the moonlight and play with Midnight and them but it also makes me just want to howl with them and then it also makes me want to just sit on the roof and stare at it all night… it just seems to keep me in this odd mood. And when I fall asleep it's always the best sleep I ever have. It's so… unusual…" Nora trailed off, her gaze moving back up to the moon overhead.

"Really?"

"Yeah, no joke."

"Maybe you were a wolf in your past life or something?"

"Maybe… But I don't really know. I remember, when I was just a little girl, playing with Midnight and them when they were pups every full moon while my mama and daddy watched. And before I went to sleep every night we, meaning me, Midnight and them, my mama, and my daddy, would howl a long lullaby and by them time it was done I was half-asleep."

"Maybe you should howl before you go to sleep tonight… and maybe Midnight and them ill join in, you never know."

"Yeah… My mama always, and I mean _always_, said that I was her little wolf and that if ever I couldn't sleep at night, for me to just howl at the top of my lungs and she would come."

"Did you ever do it?"

"Yes. A good few times actually. And every time I howled, she would come in and pick me up out of bed then take m into the living room where her old rocking chair was and she would sing me the lullaby, only not in howls, but in her native tongue."

"Which is?" Nora paused for a moment before speaking.

"…Russian."

"Seriously?"

"Dead serious. She had been born and raised in Moscow Russia but when my daddy had gone there for some trip he met her and they moved out here."

"Wow…"

"Yeah… I still know the lullaby by heart but I haven't sung it in years, ever since the fire… I haven't howled or played in the moonlight like I used to."

"Do you miss it?" Nora froze.

"…dah…" she whispered, Mariah just barely catching it.

"What?"

"I said dah. Yes, I do miss it. I miss all of it."

"Then how about this? You finish eating and call Midnight and Tanya here and you three play around until you're all ready to go to sleep. Then you sing, just like you used to." Suggested Mariah, Nora nodding and smiling, still eating.

"Good idea. I think I just might do that, thanks."

"Not a problem Nora, not a problem." They finished eating quickly and Nora whistled shrilly, the sound being received by eight perked ears a mile or so away. Nora received two familiar howls and had to wait only for a little while before Midnight and Tanya appeared, blinking confusedly. Nora smirked and dropped to all fours before leaping on Midnight, the wolf letting out a yelp as he, Tanya, and Nora all wrestled playfully in the moonlight, all of them perfectly happy. They played for a few hours before finally getting tired and sitting close together, the trio looking to Mariah expectantly. She smiled. "Sorry, can't howl." All three pulled a face before sighing and looking up at the moon, drawing air into their lungs. Slowly, Nora's howl rose into the air, Midnight's with it. The two howls were alone for a few moments before Tanya's rose up with the melody, followed by Ana and Rios' as they all sang at the top of their lungs. The eerie – yet beautiful – song lasted for a few minutes before the howls began to die until only Nora and Midnights' howls were falling, leaving the wind by itself. Nora smiled.

"Thanks Mariah, that felt… good. Really good." Mariah nodded, smiling.

"Can you sing the lullaby in human tongue maybe?" Nora nodded.

"Yeah, which way: Russian or English?"

"I'll go with English. That way I can understand what you're saying." Nora laughed, nodding, and calmed herself before closing her eyes, starting to sing.

"When the sea's are rolling in. When the stars are shining clear. When the ghosts are howling near. When we sing the Russian lullaby." "Lullaby we fall asleep when we hear. Lullaby we fly away when we hear. Lullaby we travel far when we hear. Lullaby when we hear the Russian lullaby…" "In the night, when the seas are rolling in the night. When the stars are shining clear in the night. When the ghosts are howling near in the night. When we sing the Russian lullaby." "When we are going through the night in search of, lets you and me enjoy the mach 5 speed of life." "Lullaby we fall asleep when we hear. Lullaby we fly away when we hear. Lullaby we travel far when we hear. Lullaby when we hear the Russian lullaby…" "In the night, When the seas are rolling in the night. When the stars are shining clear in the night. When the ghosts are howling near in the night. When we sing the Russian lullaby." 

When she opened her eye, she found Mariah fast asleep, her golden orbs hidden from the world as she turned to the land of dreams. Smiling softly, Nora picked her up and carried her into the tent before putting her in her bright pink sleeping bag and zipping it up. Yawning, Nora said goodnight to Midnight and Tanya, both of which were sleeping outside the tent door, and crawled into her sleeping bag, falling asleep almost instantly.


	12. Sing, my little wolf, sing

And here is chapter TWELVE yall!!! Haha!!! Told you they'd be up in the same day/does happy-dance/

Nora/shakes head disappointedly/

Arisa/sighs/ Just ignore her yall, she's hyper because she's finally finished with the four-chapters-promise-thingie.

Joe: Yep. Took her long enough too.

Nora: And you don't take too long, fat man/starts growling and glares at Joe/

Joe: EEP!!! I said I was sorry!!!

Nora/still growling and glaring/ So? You still took too long because of your idiocy.

Joe: Uhhh… My bad?

Nora: sweatdrops Yes, Joe, your bad. Now, hurry your fat ass up and do the disclaimer.

Wolfeh: HEY!!!! I thought I was the authoress!?!?!?!?!

Nora: You are, but I'm still ordering Joe around, okay?

/both glare at each other/

Wolfeh: You best back your ass down Nora.

Nora: Why should I Wolf?

Wolfeh: Because if you don't I'm going to delete you from this story and replace you with Kiana.

Kiana/walks into the room with a lollipop/ You called?

Wolfeh: Maybe, just stay right here.

Kiana/shrugs/ Whatever. /sits down on a chair/

Nora/gasps/ You wouldn't!

Wolfeh: I would. Very easily too. Now, Nora, do the disclaimer.

Nora/grumbling angrily/ Wolfeh don't own Beyblade just the things AND PEOPLE who sure as hell ain't in the series!!!!

Wolfeh/pats Nora on the head/ Good girl Nora! And for obeying me, you get to stay in the story!! Sorry Kiana.

Kiana/shrugs again and stands/ Don't worry about it. I can't pull off Redneck anyways.

Nora: HEY! Just what is that supposed to mean?!

Kiana: That you're a Redneck at heart.

Wolfeh: And that you're a very good actress Nora. Goodbye Kiana.

Kiana: Bye/disappears/

Well, there yall go. Now, on with the chapter/ignores Nora's questions about if she can kill Kiana and growling/

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nora sang quietly to herself as she folded all of her clothes, having washed them late the night she and Mariah had come back from their min-vacation. She knew no one was awake to hear her so she let her voice rise a bit and she smiled, singing the chorus with perfected ease. She skipped a song on the cd and, smiling, finished folding her clothes before the song was over. Picking up the basket filled with fresh clothes, she walked into her room and put them away before placing the basket in the corner of her bathroom. Smirking to herself, she jogged out of her room and raced past all the doors, banging a fist on each one until she had woken everyone in the house and had them downstairs eating breakfast.

"That's a new way to wake us up Nora." Said Ray, shaking the sleep from his eyes easily.

"A rude way." Muttered Tyson angrily, Nora shrugging nonchalantly.

"But hey, it worked." She said, all of them blinking as someone knocked on the front door. "Yall go on ahead and get working. Russians, fields. Chinese, barn. Japanese and American, yall get ready to ride with me today."

"Got it." Came the answers, the three teams going on their way. Yawning, Nora walked over to the door and opened it, blinking as she saw a real estate man standing there with a big false smile on his face and a suitcase in his hand.

"Hello, I came here to offer you a hundred thousand dollars for all your land." He said, Nora speaking.

"Hold on for just a second, I'll go get the papers." She said, turning and leaving the man. She came back moments later, though, with her double barrel shotgun aimed at his head.

"Uhh… M-miss Nora?" Nora snarled at him, her eyes glaring furiously.

"Get offa my land afore I shoot you right between the eyes. Got it?" She ordered, the man nodding and dashing into his car where he sped away, Nora shooting right at the edge of the car and peppering it. The man was gone in seconds. Smirking victoriously, she put another two bullets in the shotgun and carried it out to where the Blade Breakers were standing, all of them on their horses and Tyson holding JJ's reigns. She nodded her thanks before putting the shotgun in its rightful place on the saddle and climbing up, taking the reigns from Tyson.

"So, where to today Nora?" Nora smirked again.

"We're gonna go and find the herd so that I can get the Russians and have them help me bring 'em back here to get their vaccinations." She said, the group nodding. "So, let's go!" Instantly, they all kicked their horses into gallops and took off for the bright green grassy plains, where Nora figured they would be.

---------------------------

"You know, I wonder just what Nora said to that guy to get him to run so fast." Said Ray as he and Lee carried to full wheel barrels out to the dump, seeing Kai and Tala working in the field close to it.

"She probably threatened his nuts."

"Yeah, probably."

"Or she told him to get off her land before she shot him between the eyes." Said Tala, having heard their conversation.

"Yeah, that sounds more like her." They all laughed.

--------------------------------

Nora smirked as she and the Blade Breakers found the herd, all of the horses calmly grazing in the massive valley. Kicking JJ into a trot, she told him to head for the fast-flowing river that wound through the valley, coming directly from one of the mountains. A few of the mustangs looked up and stared for a few seconds before going back to eating, sensing no danger from the group. Once at the river, Nora and the group climbed off their horses and let them all drink, Nora watching the yearlings play happily. Two of them, the same two black foals she had saved from the mountain lion, nickered happily, rearing, before galloping up to her only to slow to a smooth prance, circling the teen with happy nickers and whinnies. Smiling, Nora petted the mustangs before sending them back to the herd, the two yearlings racing each other.

"All right yall, let's get back to the cabin. By the time we get there it'll be just before time for me and Mariah to make dinner." She said, pulling herself back into her saddle and turning JJ around. "Who wants to race me up to the lake?" She asked, smirking. Tyson smirked.

"I'll race ya!"

"Alright, yall know how to get back to the cabin right?"

"Yep!"

"Cool, on the count of three Tyson. Three… two… one!" Instantly, the two riders kicked their horses into gallops and flew away from the river, the herd looking up and watching with bright, laughing eyes. They had seen it happen before, and they knew who would win. JJ wasn't a barrel racing horse for nothing. The rest of the group followed at a leisurely trot, laughing as JJ managed to beat Tyson's horse and still keep going, Illegal, another of Nora's barrel racing horses and the one Tyson was riding, flying along side the chestnut stallion. They made it back to the cabin quickly and brushed their horses somewhat before putting them in their stalls, the horses instantly drinking from their water buckets. "Good boy JJ, you did great today." JJ flicked one of his ears in acknowledgment and continued drinking, the water going down rather quickly. Turning around, Nora ran into the house before grasping Mariah's hand and dragging her into the kitchen, where they both set to cooking dinner.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Really good actually, I know where the herd is and tomorrow the Russian's and me are gonna go bring 'em back here. I'll just have to tell the Russian's that." She said, her and Mariah laughing.

"Haha, yeah."

"What about here? How'd it all go?"

"Awesome! We got all of the work done too! Because with split forces, we managed to get all the work done early. We've been waiting for you guys to get back for a couple of hours now actually." Nora laughed.

"Oh, oops. My bad right?" Mariah laughed.

"Yes, your bad. Bad girl Nora." Nora smirked and placed on hand on her hip.

"You know everyone loves me that way Mariah, so, thank you for pointing out the obvious!" Rolling her eyes, Mariah slapped Nora upside the head and spoke.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get back to cooking dinner Nora." Grinning, Nora nodded, saluting Mariah.

"Yes ma'am!" Nora let out a yelp as a spatula connected with the back of her head, whimpering. "Meanie head! I'm gonna tell Kai."

"So? He won't do anything."

"He will if I over-exaggerate." She said, smirking. Mariah's golden orbs widened and she let out a frightened mew.

"No! Don't tell him! Sorry! Sorry!" Nora laughed and gave Mariah a noogie before going back to cooking.

"Don't worry, I won't. This time."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

UGH!!!! Do yall know just how LONG it took me to write this thing?! I kept getting Writers Block and all that other horrible stuffs!!! T.T

Well, anyways, the past four chapters being posted all in the same day will hopefully be enough for all of yall to forgive me? Please/hides from pissed off reviewers/

EEP!! I SAID PLEASE!!


	13. I Promise

/Voice over intercom/ Okay, I know I haven't been on for a good while, BUT I have a good reason for it

/Voice over intercom/ Okay, I know I haven't been on for a good while, BUT I have a good reason for it!! I could not get any of my stories onto my mama's computer to upload them because none of the damned floppy disks wanted to work! And they're all perfectly good and new!! /glares at floppy disks/ Die, you damn bastards.

Neways!! Here's chapter 13 (please be lucky!! EEP!!) and I hope yall DON'T kill me for taking so long to get it up!!

Nora: Will you get on with it already Wolf?

Wolf: /glares/ Oh shut it Nora, I CAN switch you with Arisa, unless you've forgotten that little fact.

Nora: /glares/

Wolf: /smirks and winks/ Haha, don't you just hate it when I do that?

Nora: I hate you…

Wolf: /pouts/ Nora, Kai, do the disclaimer.

Both: /sighs/ Black Ice Phoenix Wolf doesn't own Beyblade or any of its characters! She only owns her OC's and everything that is not in Beyblade!

Wolf: /beams/ Thanks!! Now, ON WITH THE STORY!! XD

Oh yeah, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!

**DaCow Takao**: /shivers/ Yikes! I'm so sorry!! /hides behind Nora/ Save me, Nora!

Nora: Why should I? You deserve it, you fool.

Wolf: /glares/ Be_cause_ if _I_ die, _you_ die, fool. SO SAVE ME, DAGNABIT!!

Nora: /sighs/ Fine, I'll save you. Jeez...

XD And you're very welcome, DaCow Takao! :D Glad I could make you think my chapters were awesome.

**ShadowPhoenix17**: You're welcome! :D I'm glad I could help.

* * *

Nora sighed as she was met with the sleepy faces of Kai and Tala, both of which looked like they were ready to fall back asleep standing. Smirking, she slapped them both upside the head, speaking.

"Get up, lazy asses. We've gotta go get the herd and bring 'em back for their vaccinations. And since yall're the best riders excluding me, yall're helping. Now get dressed and get downstairs. Breakfast and coffee is done." She said, brushing off their angry glares.

"Did you have to slap us?"

"Yep! Yall would've fallen right back asleep if I didn't, now just to go wake Bryan and Spencer."

"Don't slap Bryan, please, I'd rather not have a dead and or mangled girlfriend." Nora laughed, shaking her head.

"I'll be fine. Remember who knows all of this land like the back of her hand and always has a gun within three feet at the most. In my hands at the least." She said, jogging off down the hall.

"Someone is going to die."

"And it's not going to be Nora." Sweatdropping, the two Russian's turned and disappeared into the room, shutting the door in the process.

JJ tossed his head, snorting, and stomped his hoof impatiently, the four Russian's taking longer than he liked. As if reading his mind, the group trotted out of the barn and Nora nodded, kicking the eager JJ into a canter that quickly turned into a gallop. Following, the Russian teens rolled their eyes; Nora was definitely out there. JJ too. It took a while for them to get to the herd, but when they did, the mustangs shook out their manes and gave them a good run, JJ being just fast enough to get ahead of the herd and cut them off, turning them around and towards the cabin. Slipping easily into their rightful places, the group kept the herd together while Nora led the way, her wolves helping keep the herd together. Slowing JJ to a quick trot, Nora forced the herd and her friends to slow down as they made their way along, Nora looking mildly surprised at how the sun had already cleared half of the sky, showing it was around noon. Sighing, she kept JJ in a trot and looked back, seeing Kai and Tala conversing with each other, Bryan and Spencer doing the same. JJ nickered quietly, drawing Nora's attention back to him, and turned his head to stare at her with warm, smiling eyes. Chuckling, she leaned forward and patted his neck gently.

"Good boy JJ, good boy." Continuing on, they made it back to the barn soon enough, Nora nodding to the veterinarian who held the large corral gate open as she led the herd into it, Kai, Tala, Bryan, and Spencer all pulling back to watch. As soon as the gate slammed shut, the mustangs freaked out, instantly turning the mild danger zone into and extreme danger zone for Nora and JJ. Cursing loudly, Nora's eyes darted around her as she looked for an escape route for both her and JJ. Seeing only the thin spot where the mustangs were going to be held to be given their shots, she kicked JJ into a gallop and flew for it, yanking him to a jolting stop right before it and having him walk through it slowly, the vet holding the gate at the end open for her. Smiling thankfully, she spoke. "Thanks Mr. Jones." She said, Mr. Jones waving it off.

"Oh, no problem Miss Nora, you just go get yalls' horses taken care of. I've got these Mustangs under control." He said, Nora glancing at the wild, writhing mass of terrified mustangs. Under control huh? Mhm, she _reeaaalllly_ believed that. Chuckling, she nodded.

"Yes sir. Come on yall! Let get our horses taken care of!" She called, smiling and waving to her friends. Waiting for them, she trotted along side Kai and glanced at him, seeing him smirking evilly. Feeling slightly worried, she looked at her other side and saw twin smirk on Tala's lips, glancing over her shoulder only to see Bryan and Spencer sharing the smirk. Greatly worried now, she let out a quiet 'eep!' and quickly told JJ to fly into the barn, and flew through unsaddling and unbridling him, throwing both into their proper places before racing out of the barn, JJ closing his stall door while a chuckling nicker, watching as his mistress was chased by all four Russians. Screaming for Mariah and Rei and Lee and even Tyson, Nora ran faster than she ever had before only to let out a sharp yelped as she rammed into Rei and Lee, them and Mariah and Tyson having come out of the house as Nora howled for them, the two neko-jins grunting as they were almost toppled over. Scrambling behind them, Nora whimpered fearfully.

"Nora?"

"Save me! Scary Russians! EEP! Mariah!" Leaping on the girl, Nora fearfully clung to her as the Russian teens slowly walked up to her, Mariah defiantly staring them all down.

"Leave Nora alone you guys, I'm sure whatever she did couldn't have hurt any of you very much." She said, Tala raising an eyebrow. Making a move for Nora, the wolf yelped sharply again before howling at the top of her lungs, Spirit appearing seconds later only for the wolf to toss herself onto his back and cling to him as he flew away, the stallion whinnying happily and tossing his head as he galloped. Nora's laughter could be heard as Spirit took off.

"NORA! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Yelled Kai and Tala, both of them gasping as Spirit slipped, missing a step, and almost fell, regaining his footing only to start bucking and kicking, Nora just barely managing to stay on. They heaved twin sighs of relief as the girl kept her seat, telling Spirit to slow down to a trot. Nodding in understanding, Spirit turned around and trotted back up to the group, Nora smirking.

"Yall didn't think I'd be able to stay on now did ya?" She asked, her tone smug. Kai stalked up to her, grasping her hand and yanking her down off the mustang, pulling her into his arms and holding her there tightly.

"Don't you dare do that again, you hear? Ever." He breathed, Nora smiling softly, hugging her boyfriend tightly, and nodding.

"Got it. I won't do that again." She said, practically feeling the relief wash through Kai. He loosened his grip on her and pulled back, glaring down at her.

"And we all would prefer it if you didn't hit us upside the head to wake us up in the morning." He said, Nora bowing her head, blushing.

"Got it…" She mumbled, before lifting her head and turning bright eyes and a warm smile to her friends and boyfriend. "Now, how's about we all go in and get cleaned up? Yall and me could do with a bath." She said to the Russians, chuckling. Nodding, everyone but Kai and Nora walked in, the two sighing and shaking their heads.

"Crazy. Be careful when you're riding Spirit bareback please, I really don't want to have to take you to the hospital because you got hurt being thrown from him." Nora nodded and hugged him tightly, the Russian letting his arm hang on her waist calmly.

"I promise. I'll be more careful. Though, I can only do so much. I am a Redneck after all, I'm bound to get hurt every now and again." Kai sighed, staring at her. Nora laughed and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, nodding. "Fine, Kai, I'll try not to get thrown or hurt as much as I can. But some things I just can't prevent." She said, Kai nodding.

"I know. Now, let's get on inside. It'll be your turn for a shower soon enough." He said, Nora nodding. Smiling, they disappeared into the cabin, their friends all smiling at the couple.

"I heard you know the Russian Lullaby…"

"Mariah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's true. I do know it. In fact, my whole family and I would sing it every full moon and then have a large family howl. It was a family tradition… but we… _I_… haven't been able to keep it up, not since they all died in a massive fire. I still remember that day like it was yesterday… even though it was so many years ago…" Nora gave a shuddering breath, wrapping her arms around her long legs as she pulled them up to her chest. Muscled arms wound around her waist, pulling her close, comforting her. Sighing, Nora let herself relax in Kai's embrace, resting her head on his shoulder after her knees became too uncomfortable.

"You've got us, Nora, don't let it eat you up." Nora chuckled, nodding, and spoke.

"Yeah, you'd prefer it if I left that to you." Kai laughed, making Nora beam.

"I'd have to say you're right on that one." Nora winked.

"You mean I'm always right, don't you?" She pressed, Kai laughing as he nodded.

"Yes, you're always right." The wolf beamed, nodding contently.

"Good, because if I wasn't right all the time, we'd have some problems."

"Mhm, how about we go to bed? We actually do have to get up tomorrow morning ya know. And you're the one who always wakes us up to fresh cooked breakfast." Nora scrunched up her face in disdain, wrinkling her nose.

"Bleh, trust me, I know. Maybe I'll have Mariah cook tomorrow, or Rei, I'm just not gettin' up at four thirty to cook for all of us again. Bleh! It's exhausting!" Kai stared at her, crimson orbs surprised. Standing, he pulled her to her feet and into the cabin, looking to Mariah and Rei, both of which were seated on the couch, calmly watching a local Beyblade tournament. They weren't paying attention to the battle, though. Oh, no! Their attention was directed at the announcer, who was saying that something that just happened to shock the group of bladers greatly.

"Yeah, and whoever wins and goes to the end actually has to battle this town's own…" A pause. Jaws fell to the floor as they heard the name that was spoken, the owner of the name bowing their head with a faint blush.

"Nora Smith!"

/Smirks/ Betcha didn't see that one comin' did ya? Any who, I finished chapter 13!! Yay!! Please don't kill me!!

Nora: /glares/ Why must you always do this to me?

Wolf: /blinks/ Uhhh… 'cause I'm evil?

Nora: /eyebrow twitches/ Must… not… strangle… /leaves room while strangling a chibi Wolf plushie/

Wolf: O.O EEP!! I'm gonna be killed by my wonderful, lovely reviewers and my own character?! /Pouts/ Now that's just plain evil!! Hmph!!

XD!! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	14. Nora Smith

And here I am again with Chapter 14

And here I am again with Chapter 14!! Ain't yall glad I've FINALLY been able to start working on this again? I am! And I know that Nora and Kai are too!! So are Tala and Arisa!

All four: /nods/ True.

Wolf: /beams/ I know them so well! Neways! Wasn't that a twist? The ending for the last chapter. Cliffy!! Yay!! I hate them, but by God they work!

Reviewers: /glares evilly while picking up multiple sharp and deadly objects/ GET HER!! /charges/

Wolf: /screams and runs as fast as she can/ HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!!

Nora: /sweatdrops while sighing disappointedly/ Poor Wolf. /shakes head/ Anyways, here's chapter 14. Read and Review please!! /turns to Joe/ Do the disclaimer Joe!

Joe: /sighs/ Miss Black Ice Phoenix Wolf don't own Beyblade or any of its characters!! So no suing her, or me and my boys 'll come getcha!

Nora: /rolls eyes/ No on is afraid of you, Joe. But seriously, don't. Not unless you want a massive family of Marines, Rednecks, City-slickers ((unfortunately)) her mama's side of the family), and all of her Redneck friends coming after you. O.O Hell, even _**I**_ wouldn't want that coming after me!

Wolf: /pauses in running just long enough to speak/ Yeah, being a Redneck Wolf does have it's benefits! And the fact that my mama and daddy are way crazy and have too many friends for me to even remember half of 'em helps too! And yall best not sue me, 'cause if ya do my best friend Lilac and her cousin Bryan (maybe) 'll come after ya! And both of 'em are Rednecks! /hears screaming and runs like Hell screaming bloody murder/

Nora: O.O… -.-UUU -.-# NEWAYS, on with the story!! And here's a recap of the end of the previous chapter!

* * *

_Jaws fell to the floor as they heard the name that was spoken, the owner of that name bowing their head with a faint blush._

"_Nora Smith!"_

* * *

Nora blushed faintly, bowing her head, as what she had managed to keep a secret came into the open, her boyfriend and friends staring at her in open shock. Slowly, Kai shook himself out of his stupor and spoke.

"Nora?"

"Uhhh… sorry, I didn't want to trouble anyone…" She mumbled embarrassedly, keeping her head lowered.

"Trouble us? Nora! We're the ones you could get the best challenge out of! You have to start practicing! Starting tomorrow. You'll battle a certain team of us everyday until your match. Got it?" Said Mariah, Nora giggling and looking up. Blush slowly disappearing, the wolf nodded.

"Got it Mariah!"

"I have to talk to you after this, Nora." Kai said, Nora nodding. Turning to the two neko-jins, Kai spoke again. "Anyways, do you two think you can get up tomorrow morning and get breakfast cooked and everyone awake and moving? Nora's starting to get tired from having to wake up earlier than usual." He said, Rei and Mariah nodding.

"Of course we can! How come you didn't tell anyone, Nora?" Nora rolled her eyes, chuckling.

"That should be obvious by now, Kitten." She said, Rei shooting her a glare for the nickname.

"Let me guess. You didn't want to trouble anyone so you kept it to yourself?" He guessed, Nora smirking.

"Ya hit the nail right on the head, Kitten." Rei glared at her.

"Stop calling me Kitten, Puppy." Nora leapt on Rei, tackling him to the floor and pinning him there with ease.

"No one calls me Puppy, Kitten. Pup, Wolf, Wolfeh, Wolfy, things like that. But NEVER Puppy. Don't call me Puppy, got it Kitten?" Rei laughed, nodding, and patted Nora's head.

"Got it Pup, now how about getting up would you?" Nora slapped him upside the head but got up nonetheless, helping the Chinese Neko-jin to his feet before walking back over to her boyfriend, the Russian wrapping an arm around her waist calmly.

"Night yall!" Turning, the couple walked away, Kai pulling Nora into his room and shutting the door, leaning against it calmly.

"How come you never told me?" He asked, easily masking the hurt in his voice. It didn't matter though. Nora had already picked up on it. "Me. The one who's supposed to be your boyfriend. Why didn't you tell me, at least?" Nora sighed, wrapping her arms around his torso and resting her head against his chest, closing her eyes.

"I… I guess I was scared. I didn't even want to be a part of this damned tournament, but since I'm still the leading Champion in this town and all the surrounding ones… I'm the one they have to battle. Don't get me wrong, I love being able to truthfully say I'm the best out of these small towns, but it gets tiring when you get forced into something you don't want to do when you've got much more important things to do. Like run a ranch." She explained, Kai nodding and winding his arms around her waist lightly.

When Nora woke the next morning, the sun was already up and the cabin was silent, except for the slow and steady breathing of Midnight, who was at the foot of her bed. Sitting up, she looked around, her brow furrowed. Where was everyone? And why the hell hadn't she been woken up yet? Rubbing her eyes, she pulled the sheets up and climbed out of bed, silently walking up to her dresser and pulling out a pair of old dark blue jeans and a black plaid shirt with silver outlines of horses across her chest and on the collar. Grabbing her towel, she walked into her bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her.

"Midnight, where is everyone? I can't see them or anything!" Asked Nora as she walked out of the bathroom, a towel blocking her view as she dried her soaking hair. Midnight glanced at her, barking quietly. Nora sighed. "Nooo, of course I didn't!" She said sarcastically, Midnight cocking his head to the side. "Yes, smartass, I have looked out the window for them. I still can't see them." Stepping up to her dresser, she turned her back to the bed and let the now-soaked towel in her hands fall into a dirty-clothes basket. Snatching up her brush, she began running it through her hair as she turned, jumping and throwing her brush into the air as she saw Kai and Tala standing there. "HOLY SHIT!" Clutching at her computer chair, she held one hand over her racing heart; wide eyes still wide and shocked expression still giving off the full blow.

"Nora?"

"God_dammit_ yall! Don't do that! Yeesh! At least you could have answered my question! My God!" She yelled, glaring viciously at the two Russians. "Bastards! I oughta kill the both of ya." She growled, picking up her brush and picking up where she left off with her hair. Turning to Midnight, she spoke. "And you! You could have told me they were in here! Save me a heart attack dammit!" She spat, Midnight bowing his head with a sweatdrop. He quickly barked, Nora giving him a blank stare. Sweatdropping, she slapped the wolf upside the head. "And no. I couldn't smell them. Dumbass." She said, mumbling the last part.

"You alright Nora?" Nora nodded.

"Yeah, just 'bout had a heart attack, but I'm fine." Walking up to her two Russian friends, both of whom looked worried, she gave a sickly sweet smile before slamming her fist into their arms furiously, both of them jumping from the shock.

"Good God woman! That fucking hurt!" Yelled Tala angrily, Nora smirking evilly.

"No shit Sherlock."

"Someone give him an award! He figured it out all by himself!" Someone laughed from the doorway, the three teens turning only to blink upon seeing Arisa, the girl leaning against the doorway calmly.

"Arisa!" Nora jumped the girl almost instantly, Arisa laughing and wrestling with her for a few good moments. Pulling back, Nora grinned and stood, pulling Arisa up with her.

"Good to see you again, Nora. You've been awfully busy lately. Your friends too." Said Arisa, Nora nodding.

"Yeah, Spring's comin' and you know it gets seriously hectic 'round here during Spring time." Arisa nodded.

"Yeah, it ain't exactly a walk in the park back home." Nora laughed, nodding.

"I really wouldn't think so, Arisa. And if it were, I'd be worried and I'd make you do work here. Can't let one of my Wolves get lazy now can I?" Arisa laughed, shaking her head no.

"No, ya can't. Now, how're yall two doin' huh?" She asked, turning to Kai and Tala.

"Meh, nothing new. Except for a bruise for each of us." Nora winked as Tala shot her a deadly glare, the girl with an evil look on her face. Arisa rolled her eyes, chuckling.

"I would think so. Nora's got one Helluva punch."

"No doubt…" Mumbled Tala, Kai shaking his head.

"You've had worse. Relax. Why don't you go help Bryan and Spencer, Tala? Nora and I need to talk to Arisa here." Tala smirked, chuckling.

"Translation: Shut up and get out of here. We need to talk and you're not supposed to hear this." The redhead chuckled, Kai rolling his eyes. "Wow, how nice. But I'll go anyways, since you asked in _such_ a kind way." He said, Kai bopping him upside the head.

"Don't be a smartass, Red." Tala smirked.

"Ah, but that's my job."

"And so is helping Bryan and Spencer, now shoo!" Said Nora, telling Midnight to go with him. The two wolves left, leaving Nora, Kai, and Arisa in the large room by themselves.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Yes. Since I don't feel like taking up a whole lot of time, I'll cut right to the chase. Tala likes you. Do you like him?" Arisa bowed her head, blushing fire.

"Ummm…" Nora laughed, putting an arm around her younger friends' shoulders and shaking her slightly.

"You do! You obviously like him a lot, judging by that blush of yours and how you suddenly got all shy." She said, smirking. "Don't worry! I know just what to do." Smirking viciously, she walked up to Kai and told him the plan, the Russian laughing at it before she even finished her sentence.

"That old trick?" He whispered, Nora nodding enthusiastically.

"Yes! That old trick ALWAYS works! Come on! We have to do it! Please?" She pleaded, turning large puppy eyes to him. Kai sighed, giving in.

"Fine. We'll do it."

"YAY!" Arisa stared at Nora, the wolf slowly blinking and blushing, faint pink tinting her tanned cheeks. "Uhhh… oops?"

"What are you two planning…?" Asked Arisa warily, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.


End file.
